Sent Back- The REDO
by sldlovestv18
Summary: A rewrite of Sent Back. Reid is de-aged to a baby and has to get back to adulthood, one day at a time. Explanation for the de-aging makes no sense, but when does it ever, right? Rated for future chapters with teen Reid and some possible language. Humor is bound to happen. R&R!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Reid let out a sigh was he entered his apartment. The case the team had just finished up had been... different, not difficult, just strange. They had caught the bad guy, but he hadn't fit the profile at all. The unsub ended up being some old, voodoo man, which wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that he was a registered pedophile, and victims were all adults. It wasn't like they were right each and every profile, but this time they were way off the mark and the interview they conducted wasn't of much help.

The unsub had surrendered himself, but hadn't spoken much, or at all, really. Not that he could argue with them much. They had his DNA _inside_ two of the victims. When they found evidence of rape in the victims, they ran a kit and most of time it was inconclusive intill they found fresher victims. The unsub sat in silence in the interrogation room intill he had walked in. Then the unsub shouted something at him in a language that he didn't know but had certainly heard before. It gave him a chill and he was pulled out soon after, Morgan taking his place in the room.

Reid couldn't quite shake the weird feeling that he got after the man shouted out whatever boogus voodoo curse. He couldn't really explain it, but it was like it was stuck to his skin.

He shrugged off his go-bag onto the couch before yawning. After the case they had gotten a good scolding from Cruz and Reid just wanted to sleep. By time he had gotten to his bed he had shed his shoes and jacket and had undone a few of the button on his shirt, but as soon as he hit the pillow he was out like a light, lost in a sea of dreams.

#################################################################################

"Reid, open up! We're going to be late for work!" Morgan knocked on the door impatiently. Reid had asked if Morgan would pick him up in the morning, which he didn't mind doing, but he had been at the door for five minutes now. He pressed his ear to the door and heard the faint sounds of... a crying baby? What the hell?

Morgan reached up to the top of the doorway and snatched Reid spare key, swiftly unlocking the door and bursting into the apartment. He quickly tracked the crying to Reid's bedroom and low and behold there was small child on the bed, laying in a tangled mess of Reid's clothes, and by the smell of things the baby had peed himself. He rushed over and gently plucked the very naked baby up. What was he doing here? And were was Reid?

He took a look at the infant. The little guy's eyes were still blue, but looked like they were turning a hazel color. There was something haunting familar about these eyes. Then Morgan realized, a tuff of light brown hair, the eyes, the fact that the baby had since calmed down since he had picked him up, was this baby... Reid?

"Reid?" Morgan whispered, looking the baby in the eyes. The baby looked like he wanted to nod, but his head flopped back instead and he let out abunch babbles before looking embarrassed, or at least as embarrassed as six month old with an adult brain could. Or at least Morgan assumed he had an adult brain given the fact that Reid seemed to reconnize him and seemed more responsive then most infants he had seen.

"Don't worry, Pretty boy, we will figure this out." He tried to assure his de-aged friend before noticing why he was embarrassed.

Reid was trying to cover his little boy parts with his tiny baby hands, but his baby body was wasn't complying well. Reid didn't like being naked, not at all. Especially since he was sure that after all this was over, assuming he wouldn't be a baby forever, Morgan would mock him forever over this.

"Let's get you covered up, huh?" Morgan chuckled, seeming to read his mind. He went over to the closet and snatched a shirt up to wrap the boy up. "Let's get you to the BAU, we'll sort this out."

################################################################################

On the way to the BAU, Morgan had called all the others and told them what happened and to meet him in the round table room. They of course thought it was a prank intill Morgan sent a picture of Baby Reid. Halfway through the ride, Reid had started to cry again and Morgan couldn't make him stop.

He walked quickly through the bullpen with the shirt-wrapped, screaming infant and into the call room, where everyone was waiting.

"He won't stop crying!" Morgan complained immediately, bouncing the baby.

"I feared this is what you would be bringing us when you called, so I picked up somethings from the store." JJ smiled, patting a bag before stretching her arms out towards their babyized teamate. "Hand him over."

"Gladly." Morgan did as he was told and JJ gave little Reid a kiss on the forehead. "I know what you want, Spence, you want this, right?" She said as she took out a bottle of formula. Reid's crying ceased and he reached for the bottle.

"That's all he wanted?" Morgan gapped as JJ started to feed him, much to the annoyance of the infant. He wanted to feed himself but he would take the food as it came. Reid knew very well what would happen to him if he didn't eat.

"He's a baby, babies have to eat every few hours." JJ shrugged, still smiling at Spencer. "And he is a really good eater. Yes he is, yes." That had earned her a tiny baby glare.

"You seriously wrapped him in a shirt?" Kate asked, peeking at the feeding infant. "The poor little guy is probably is probably freezing."

"Seriously." Garcia agreed, leaning over little Reid as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me pull this oncie and baby hat out of my back pocket!" Morgan drawled sarcasticly. "I was a preoccupied with the fact that my teamate had been turned into infant."

"It's fine." Hotch dismissed. "We need to come up with a plan of action. I told Cruz that Reid was going to out of town because his mother was sick, but we need to figure out what we are going to do with him intill we figure out what is going on. We all have plenty of vacation days saved up, so that's not a problem, we just need a plan."

"I'll take him." JJ offered. "At least for a few days intill we figure out what's going on."

"What about Henry?"

"He'll be fine, he's still young enough to believe anything. He'll love to spend time with his Uncle Spence, even if it is as a baby." She shrugged. "Could be fun, plus I'm closest with Spence, he'd be more comfortable with me. Top it off with the fact that Will is gone on a week long trip with some work buddies so it'll be eaisier to contain the story."

"So, we agree, JJ will have him intill further notice." Hotch agreed. "I'll call to in sick, you get out of here with Reid."

"Can't I go with her? He is so cute!" Garcia cooed, poking one of his tiny, baby cheeks.

"We have to work, Garcia." Rossi smirked. "You'll get you're turn with him, don't worry."

"I better."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey, guys! Remember me? I wrote this story, like a year ago? No? Okay...**

 **When I looked back on Sent Back, I had some issues with it, mainly conscerning the lazy writing style. So I'm re-writing it. This chapter isn't funny, but it gets better I promise. Next chapter is year 0. This is just a prologue. The explaination still makes no sense and I still don't care. Reid will age a year a day, just like the orginal story, but there will be differences, like I'm using Kate in this story. Cause I sorta liked her. Sorta. Plus the jokes will be different. I will keep some stuff, those of you who remember the orginal story will know what they are.**

 **Disclaimer: CM is not mine.**

 **So, drop me some reviews! Cause they make me happy and smiley! Plus, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update :D**


	2. Year 0

"Alright, Spence, here we are." JJ smiled at her babized friend, who simply blinked back at her. "Don't worry, Spence, I'm sure you're scared, but we'll figure it out."

It was true that Spencer was a little scared, growing up was hard enough the first time and he had no desire to do it again. Moreso, he was afraid he might be stuck as a baby forever. Granted he was more annoyed and embarrassed then afraid. He hated being a baby. He couldn't control himself or his body and the emotions of his infant body were far drastic for his liking. He was also dreading his first daiper change, which would be soon based on his aching belly.

"So, what do you want to do, Spence? We can watch a movie if you want." JJ sat down on the couch, gently placing Reid on the couch and propping him up to a sitting position.

'I'd like that.' Is what Reid wanted to say, but all his body would allow was a few babbles. He tried to nod, but once again he ended up flopping his head back. He let out an annoyed mewl.

"Alright, what do you want to watch?" JJ smiled, adjusting his head back to normal. "I'm sorry but all I really have is kids movies, which is probably for the best. I'd feel weird watching an regular movie with a baby, no offense." She of course received no really answer besides a tiny glare and some babbles. JJ couldn't help but laugh about how adorable he acting, even if he was frustrated, this of course only made him whine more, which made him twice as adorable.

"I'm sorry, Spence, your just so cute when you're flustered!" JJ giggled, resisting the urge to kiss his tiny, little noggin.

'I'm not cute!' He wanted to say, but it came out as more whines and babbles.

"Awh, I'm sorry, Spence, let's watch that movie, huh?" JJ smiled before going and plucking a movie from the shelf. "Oh, lets watch _Cars_ , Henry loves this, I've watched it with him a thousand times. You'll love it, it has a sweet message." She popped the movie and took a seat by Spencer.

After a lot of fast forwarding, the movie was finally on. Now, Spencer could only barely see the screen with his developing eyes. He had heard Henry talk about this film before, it was about talking cars, if he remembered correctly. He liked this opening song, as much as he loved classical music, he could appreciate the rythm and ryme of newer music. He could feel his tiny baby legs kicking out to the beat, like he was dancing, though he couldn't remember telling them to do so. He knew he felt like dancing, but he normally practiced greater restrant. Curse this body.

Soon, the music stopped and the 'dancing' ceased, which was good because Spencer was sure JJ was trying very hard not to laugh at him again. He sat there and watched the bright characters interact, soon becoming interalled with the story intill the cramping in his stomach increased painfully. He almost let out another whine, but thankfully he was able to stop himself this time. He couldn't tell what was wrong but from what he knew, there were two possiblities. Possiblity one, he had to go to the bathroom. Possiblity two, the formula he drank before had lactose in it and he was having a reaction, which meant gas. Either one in his current state would mean that he would have a dirty daiper for JJ to change _very_ soon. When the stomach spasms began, he knew, this was the moment any pride or diganty he had left since the start of this was going to die a horrible and gruesome death.

 _'Well, you have to do it eventually. JJ is a nice woman, she's your friend. She might laugh, but at the very least, she won't tell a soul. Just get it over with and you'll feel much better, she's going to notice your squirming eventually. Just do it! Be a man!... Baby.'_ Spencer thought before curling up his legs, scrunching his face up and giving a push.

There was a low rumbling sound and suddenly his daiper was filled with something liquidy and warm. JJ's head snapped in his direction and her eyes widened in surpise and slight amusement. Spencer wanted to die. This was worst then he thought. He was embarassed, he was uncomfortable, and he smelt HORRIBLE. Tears started coming to his eyes before he could stop them and before he knew what hit him he was bawling, suddenly at the mercy of his body's emotions.

"Oh, Spence..." JJ giggled, plucking him up into her arms. "That was a nice one! Do you feel better now? Sounds like you might need a daiper change, huh?" She bounced him him softly, trying to calm his wailing.

 _'Yes please! This was a horrible idea! Get it off! Get it off!'_ Spencer thought, kicking his adorable legs out and digging his face into her shirt.

"Okay, okay, we'll get it off, stinky." JJ teased, standing up and carrying him off. "Sh sh... sh."

##################################################################################

"So... This baby is Uncle Spence?" Henry asked, peaking into the play pen JJ had set up for Spencer to sleep in. Right now Spencer was having his afternoon nap and was curled up with some of Henry's old things, including a stuffed bear that Spencer had given him.

"Yup... we don't know exactly how it happened, but yeah..." JJ nodded, unable to stop her smile at the adorable sight of not only a sleeping Spence, but a sleeping baby Spence. "Mommy is going to watch him awhile."

"This... is so cool! It's like a movie!" Henry giggled, doing a little fist pump. JJ tried to shush him but it was too late, Spencer had been awoken and was starting to cry.

"It's okay, I'm right here, Spence." JJ cooed, picking him up, Spencer stopping his crying almost immediately.

"Hey, Uncle Spence, it's me, Henry!" Henry waved, a gaint grin plastered on his face. "You sure are a cute baby, Uncle Spence. I bet all the baby girls liked you when you were a baby the first time."

"I think so to, Henry." JJ nodded and for what was definetly not the first or the last time Reid sent her a tiny baby glare. After breaking his glower at JJ he smiled at Henry before reaching out his arms at the boy, wanting to give him a hug.

"Can I?" Henry looked to his mother, who simply handed Spencer over. Spencer wrapped his arms around him to the best of his ability and Henry held him as tight as his arms would allow without hurting him. "He is soft! Mommy, he is SO soft!"

"I know, right?" JJ tilted her head. "You wanna help me give Uncle Spence a feeding? I need a big boy to watch him while I heat up a bottle. Can you handle it?"

"Yes mam'!" He nodded, looking very serious before breaking out in another grin. "Can me and Uncle Spence play with some of my trucks?"

"Of course." JJ smiled back at him.

After Spence was feed and eventually changed again, him and Henry played... and played... and played. They played intill both of them eventually fell into a dead sleep, snoring on the floor. JJ smiled at both of her boys as they slept away, swept away in a sea of thoughts and dreams. She had to pick them up and take them to bed, she knew she did but they were so adorable that she didn't want to. Eventually she mustered up the confidence and plucked them up and slung them over her shoulders.

"Let's get you two to bed." She whispered softly.

 **AN:**

 **So here we are with Year 0! It's really more of a filler chapter, which is why I don't mind that I rushed the ending so much. I would have updated sooner with a loger chapter but the response was... not what I was hoping for. It was a real let down, really. I'm hoping when I get more chapters up it might grow in popularity more.**

 **This story is going to get better, promise! It's mostly filler and cuteness intill he can talk again... sorry.**

 **I really need you all to leave a review, give me some feedback. Did you like Spencer's POV parts? Should I cut that? Is there something you all would like to see? PLEASE tell me, I'm not a mined reader. I stayed up all night, so I could really use a pick-me up. Plus, I just graduated highschool and now I'm BORED. I need interaction. Interact with me, please. Pretty please?**


	3. Year 1 part 1

JJ woke to the sound of a screaming infant, but not just screaming, talking, well more of a babble.

"Jaaayyy!" The voice that was foreign and at the same time held some almost famaliar sound, and it was screaming at her between the crying screeches. "Jay!"

She opened her eyes and rolled over to face the crying, to see something she wasn't expecting. Spencer was standing up in his play pen, naked, shivering and most importantly, _at least a year older then when they went to sleep!_ His clothes and soggy daiper were in shreds beside him and he was looking more pitiful then JJ thought was possible.

Reid didn't know what had happened, but when he had woken up the first thing he noticed was how cold he was, the next was that he had to pee really bad, and the last was that his mouth hurt. It hadn't taken him long to notice what had happened, he was bigger, his clothes were shredded, and upon putting his hand in his mouth to rub his aching gums he had discovered teeth. He had to be a little over a year old now. This terrified him and before long there were tears that he hadn't asked for, nor wanted, running down his cheeks. He had pulled himself and started to cry out for JJ. He needed JJ.

JJ would help him, JJ would get him warm and covered... and warm. Had he listed warm twice? He was colder then he thought. Curse this sensitive body.

"Spence, oh my God, what happened!?" JJ flew out of bed like bird out of a flaming tree. **(AN: I thought that bat out of hell was over used. Like it? XD)**

 _'Like I could tell you, even if I knew.'_ Spencer thought to himself as she plucked him up from his pen, but he tried to contain himself. He still need JJ to get him warm. He was fucking freezing and JJ's warm hands already felt delightful on his chilled skin. JJ held him close and Spencer relaxed in her arms, greeting the warm contact openly. He didn't realize his mistake intill it was too late.

The second he relaxed, his full bladder dropped the medaphorical floodgates and he started to pee. All over JJ and himself.

"SPENCE, GROSS!" JJ screeched, holding the child-man away from her body, which only succeeded in making him pee all down the front of her. If all of Spencer's pride hadn't died the day before, it would be destroyed now. And set of fire.

For now, he'd be happy he wasn't cold anymore.

#############################################################################

"So you found him this way this morning?" Hotch asked as they watched JJ dress Reid in clothes she had them bring for him.

JJ had called them all in a rush, saying there was a developmet with Spencer, something about aging and smelling like pee. What they were greeted with was a naked, yearold Spencer and a urinal smelling JJ.

"Yup, I think he's about a yearold, given his size, amount of hair, the fact that he knows a few words, and his teeth. Plus, he's been acting like his mouth hurts, so he might be teething." JJ smiled at Spencer as she finished buttoning up Spencer's little pants and picked him up.

 _'What gave you that idea? That fact that I've been knawing on my fingers since I woke up?'_ Spencer thought to himself. He really couldn't wait intill he could really talk again.

"Well, if he is aging a year a day, we will know by tomorrow." Hotch resigned, leaning back. "If so, then this thing is going to be easier then we thought."

"Well, if that _is_ the case then I'm only taking him intill he is five, I already have Henry, so I don't really need anymore his age around right now. It' senough of a challenge when Henry has friends over." JJ sighed before sending an apolegetic look to Spencer. "No offense, Spence."

"I'll take him after you, but only up intill his teens." Morgan offered, suprising everyone, including Reid, who snapped his head in Morgan's direction. He had a wide eyed look of shock that was as adorable as it was slightly insulting towards Morgan. "What? I like kids!"

"You're sure you want to do that?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, I have the room, plus I think it would be fun to show Pretty Boy here a goodtime, let him be a kid." Morgan shrugged. "But again, the moment he is thirteen, he is gone. I can deal with kid messes and loud, innapropraite noises, but a horny, moody, teenage Reid? No way in hell."

"'ey!" Little Reid glared, flustering slightly in a way that made the other laugh. It was so difficult to take him seriously when he was this adorable.

"I'll take teen Reid, I think we can agree I am the most qualified." Garcia grinned in her classic, devilish Garcia grin that they had all grown to love.

"Yep."

"No arguments here."

"Gar's." Spencer nodded with a smile. He liked the idea of hanging with Garcia as a teen. They would watch Doctor Who and Star Trek and could 'nerd out', as Morgan put it, in general. That could be fun.

"That sounded like a yes from little man here!" Garcia tickled Reid under his chin and he couldn't contain his giggles of joy at being tickled. "So, Jayje, you gonna tell us why you smell like a men's room?"

"Noooo! No noo no no no! Noooo!" Spencer flailed out in embarrassment, They could never know about that! JJ didn't seem to care about his distress, probably on account of the fact his distress was adorable in his current state.

"Calm down, Spencer, it's not that big of a deal. You're a baby, you can't help it." This time JJ couldn't help but give the boy a kiss on the head. "Spencer had a little accident this morning, he may have peed on me... alot."

Laughter ripped through the group at her words and Spencer curled up, hiding his face with a whine. Spencer had thought all his dignaty was already gone but he was wrong. It was gone NOW. Why did JJ hate him?

"Awh, it's okay, Reid, babies pee on people all the time." Kate tried to assure him, but it didn't much to make him feel better. "We'd laugh if any baby peed on JJ."

The bantering continued but Spencer eventually started to block it out. He was going to get revenge on JJ, eventually, but right now he really wanted a coffee that he knew JJ would never let him have. He didn't like JJ as much anymore, infact, the next time she changed his daiper, he was going to make _sure_ he peed on her again. See if she thinks it's funny then.

 **AN:**

 **This is really short but I wanted to throw you all a bone for all those wonderful reviews you all left. They made me very happy. Part 2 of Year 1 will be up... eventually. Soon, probably. So long as the internet doesn't kidnap my brain again. Help me by leaving me some more incouragement in that review box! Did you chuckle this chapter? Or was it just sorta eh? Tell me :P**

 **REVIEEWWWWWW... please.**


	4. Year 1 part 2

"Free at last, huh, Spence?" JJ smiled as she walked back into her livingroom, Pencer in her arms. "You think your cheeks are ever going to recover from all that pinching Garcia did?"

After the team finished their meeting they hung out for abit, at which piont Reid was coddled by Garcia. He face felt like he was attacked by an angry crab. He was very annoyed right now, and he was sure it showed. He was sick and tired of being a baby, but in the meantime, he would start planning his revenge for JJ embarrassing him.

"No." Spencer shook his head.

"Awh." JJ laughed with a shake of the head. "Hey, Spence, I was thinking. Can you walk yet?"

That was a good question. He should be able to walk. He estimated himself to be atleast seventeen months old and most children can walk by that age. Early he found that standing up was easy, so hard could walk be?

"Yeah." Spencer huffed out with a nodded, kicking his legs out to indicated to her that he wanted to be put on the floor. She complied, sitting him down slowly onto his feet so he didn't take a tumble into the floor. It was bumpy and off balance at first, but Spencer took his first few steps before smiling when his walk started to smooth out a little.

"Awwwhhh!" JJ cooed at his rather adorable gait. "You walk so cute, Spence!"

 _'Glad you think it's cute, because I'm going to use it to destroy you.'_ Spencer thought, looking around for things he could do. He was nearly two feet tall, what could he do to exact his revenge? In the end, Spencer decided to wing it and went around 'destroying' things.

He started by yanking all the different pillows of the couch and taking things off of the tables he could and tossing them on the floor before going over and finding more things to knock over.

"Spence, what are you doing!?" JJ asked, watching as Spencer pushed magizines off the coffee table.

"'Veeennngggeee!" Reid cried, tottling quickly across the space.

"'venge- what- OH, revenge." JJ said before giggling at the realization. Spencer was mad at her for embarrassing him about the pee thing and this display was his revenge. He heard her giggling and looked profoundly offended. "I'm sorry, Spence, I'm trying to be serious but your revenge is adorable!" She laughed, scooping the boy up before he knocked over a lamp. Spencer pouted and hid his face in her shirt, making a noise of disapiontment.

"Okay, so I'm going to put you in the playpen while I clean your revenge mess." JJ smiled as she carried him off. "After that comes the fun part, bathtime!"

 _'The fun continues.'_ Spencer thought to himself, pout increasing.

##########################################################################

Was Spencer embarrassed that JJ was going to see him naked? No, at this piont JJ had seen him and his... little reids enough. More times then he ever wanted her to... Well, that's not really true, he probably thought about one or both of them being naked a few times when he had a crush on her, but their dynamics had changed since then. At this piont it was like his sister was seeing him naked. It was awkward, but over all not a big deal. But her having to bathe him? This was bringing it to horribly embarrassing, mortifying level.

"Okay, Spencer, I got the sink all filled up." JJ smiled at her friend, gently removing his tiny shirt and pants. "It's nice and warm to, it'll be like a hot tub but with soap."

 _'Good to know.'_ Spencer thought to himself, kicking his legs as his daiper was pulled off. He tried not to look smug as the final part of his revenge plan came into place, and the best part? He didn't even really have to do anything! It wasn't that uncommon for boys to pee when they had their daipers taken off, it was a reflex. And Reid had a mostly full bladder.

"Oh!" JJ squeaked as Reid peed on her... _again_. She scolded herself internally, she should have learned with Henry, never take the daiper off too fast, or you're begging to be used as a urinal.

"So'y" Reid said, looking as pathetic at he possibly could. He had to look sorry if he was going to get away with it.

"It's okay, lets just get you in the bath." JJ sighed, lowering Spencer into the warm bubbles.

 _'Yes! Operation Pee Revenge complete.'_ Spencer thought before relaxing at the feel of the warm water around him. It was like he was getting a warm, watery hug. He smiled and patted his hands on the surface of the water of the bath in a sterotypical baby manner, he couldn't help it, it was almost like a reflex. An adorable, adorable reflex.

The bath wasn't as horrible as Spencer thought it was going to be. It was actually kind of relaxing, really. The only time Spencer felt uncomfortable was when JJ had to wash his upper leg, dangeriously-close-to-his-baby-junk area. This only lasted a moment before passing when JJ ended up tickling him when she went to wash his dirty, little baby feet.

It wasn't intill after the bath that he was really embarrassed. Henry had barged into the kitchen.

"Uncle Spence!" Henry giggled, lighting up at the sight. "You're so cute! Look at you're little baby butt and pee pee." **(AN: This part might seem a little weird but... I have a little brother, okay? And when they get to be around 5 or 6 they notice EVERYTHING and they haven't grown a filter yet. Yeah? Yeah.)**

"HENRY!" JJ looked moderately, but not overly, knowing her son, shocked but she was laughing alittle. She couldn't help it. She didn't know if it was the comment or the fact that Spencer turned from a baby to a baby tomato at the comment, but it was funny. Spencer was so red he could sold at a fair.

Just when Spencer thought his dignaty had died, he loses even more. What a life he was leading.

 **AN:**

 **This was more like a chaplette then a chapter, and it's ended a little prematurely. I wanted to get something up and I wasn't sure what to do for the rest of the chapter. The rest of this chapter would have been very dull, cute, but very dull. Basicly after this, Henry and Spencer played and they went about normal functions and then they go to bed, JJ dressing him in oversized clothes. So yeah.**

 **I promise this story will get better. This isn't my best work and I apologize. Once Spencer gets older, the fun really begins.**

 **So sorry this took so long to get up, internet stole my brain. But for good reason! Matthew Gray Gubler. I watched How to be a Serial Killer, Life After Beth, and Suburban Gothic... After that my brain turned to pudding and the internets swept me away. I'll try to do better, promise... -u-"**

 **Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews, I love them! Love all of you! What did you think of Spencer's adorable revenge? XD**


	5. Year 2

JJ woke with a stretch and rolled over so she could see the playpen Spencer was sleeping in. She could see through what she called her 'sleep goggles' that Spencer was definetely bigger, so he is definetly aging a year a day. She gave a another stretch before rolling out of bed and shuffling over to the pen to get a closer look at their toddler genius.

Spencer was curled up, one hand fisting the Henry's old baby blanket into his chest and the other hand was at his mouth, where he was sucking his thumb. His light brown locks had grown out considerably so that they were covering most of his face, he's definetely need a haircut today. JJ reached up instinctually and brushed the hair behind his ear, her heart fluttering with joy. He looked like a sweet baby angel when he was sleeping, plus the older he got the more he looked like the old Reid, so he looked like Reid as baby angel. So peaceful, so adorable.

She tiptoed past the playpen and out of the room, hoping to get some quiet time before Henry and Spence got up. Granted, she knew they would be down awhile, they all had a rough night. Last night Spencer had suddenly started to cry and scream at the top of his lung, bleeding from his mouth. He had started to rapidly grow in his teeth and it was like some sort of horror show for all involved. JJ and Henry both stayed up to comfort the boy intill the teeth all came in. JJ was glad Morgan would have him the next time this would become a problem.

Before long she had a nice pot of coffee brewed. She was glad that today she'd get to drink her coffee without having an infant Reid glare holes in her forehead. Turns out becoming a baby did nothing to curb Reid's coffee adiction.

Five minutes into her coffee time, she heard a crash coming from the direction of her bedroom and she dashed off to the sound. When she entered her room she saw the play pen, knocked on it side, completely absent of a Spencer. Panic welled in her chest before she heard a sound echo from the kitchen. Running back to the kitchen, she saw Spencer standing there, her coffee in his hands, trying to drink it.

When Spencer saw JJ, he froze in place, eyes locked with hers before slowly placing the cup back of the table, having to get on his tippy toes to do so, which would have been more cute if wasn't just trying to steal her coffee. He then put his hands behind his back and looking up at her with his gaint orbs.

"I wa' makin' sure it wa'n't poisin..." He said, rocking back and forth of the balls of his feet.

"Mhm." JJ said, plucking him up from the ground and planting him down in the highchair that she had dug out of a pile of Henry's baby things. Spencer crossed his arms and pouted at the action. "So, what do you want to drink that isn't coffee?"

"Miwk." Spencer said, not looking back at JJ, the 'I'm mad at you' baby pout still ever present.

"Spence, no." JJ shook her head with a smile as she opened the fridge. "I am not dealing with the indegestion and the gas it gives you. Not a pretty picture for either of us. Orange or apple juice?"

 _'Can't drink coffee, figures she won't let have my other guilty pleasure.'_ Reid thought to himself, pout increasing.

"Appwe." He responded.

"Great." She smiled, pouring him a sippy cup of the apple juice. "So, Spence, what movies do you want to watch today? Henry really wants to watch _How to Train Your Dragon 2_ today, what do you think?"

"Coow." Spencer nodded as she handed him the sippy cup. The only real upside to this whole thing so far was the time was getting to spend with his godson. Watching movies, playing cars, blocks, and a variety of pretend games, it was really fun. Henry was on Spring Break now so that meant plenty of time to spend together, even once he was staying with Morgan, he was sure playdates would be arranged. He also imagined he would be spending alot of these next few weeks watching movies.

"Awesome." JJ smiled, picking her coffee back up.

##############################################################################

"Noooooo." Spencer tried to squirm away but he was no match for the combined might of JJ and Garcia.

"It's just your hair, Spence!" JJ laughed, holding the squirming child in place.

"Your in good hands, Boy Wonder, I help JJ with Henry's hair." Garcia said, giving her scissors an enthusastic little snips to the air.

 _'I don't care.'_ Spencer thought, continued to squirm. He had a trusted barber, he would never let anyone else touch it. Plus the thought of Garcia coming at his hair with a pair of scissors was terrifying.

"Spence, if you squirm it'll just make it worse." Spencer guessed she had a piont there. He let out a little sigh and relented his squirming.

"Otay." He said. "Wittwe off da bwttom."

"Of course." Garcia smiled before whipping out a spray bottle and a comb. Spencer squeezed his little eyes shut and gripped the edges of the his seat was the haircut started and he didn't open them intill...

"Alright, done!" Garcia's voice chirps and he snapped his eyes open.

Garcia had done a good job, he had so admit. His new haircut was a mix between his normal haircut and a regular boy cut. He liked it.

"Gwood." Spencer nodded, reaching up to touch his new hair. "Gwood."

"I told you I knew what I was doing." Garcia said, giving him a poke to his side, which made him squirm and giggle. "He talks really well for a two year old."

"Yeah, I know, it's weird..." JJ agreed, sitting Spencer on floor and letting him run off in the living room to Henry. "I mean it sorta makes sense, though, his adult brain knows the words, plus he _is_ a genius, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it sorta makes sense." Garcia nodded before letting out a little giggle. "Seems like his toddler body is having a bit of trouble with it, though. Did you hear the little speech appediment?"

"I know, it's so cute, right?" JJ giggled back, lowering her voice slighty.

"The most adorable thing I've ever heard." She nodded as they followed Reid's lead to the living room.

"Agreed." JJ whispered before grinning at Spencer and Henry on the couch. "Alright, guys, time for the next movie!"

##############################################################################

JJ smiled at her two boys, who were both layed out on the couch, sleeping. Between all the movies, the playing, plus the visit from Garcia had both Henry and Spencer tuckered out. She gently scooped both the pajama-clad boys up and slowly creeped down the hall, first tucking in Henry before taking Spence back to her room and laying him in bed. She figured he was a bit big for the playpen now. Her smile grew at the sight of the sleeping Spencer. He was so cute and innocent looking. Though she knew logicly that it was still her Spence in there, his young face and gaint eyes made him seem 500% more innocent then he actually was. Or maybe it was because she was a mom and so she saw innocence in all children. She couldn't be sure. Either way, it was time for bed now.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **SO this chapter sucks because I literally just tossed this together**. **Took me like two hours, tops. I put on a new playlist I made and just pounded it out, and now Imma write a Bones things. Cause I feel bad for my slow update rate. My brain has been literally nonfunctional. So nonfunctional that I had to make a playlist of childrens/Disney/Phineas and Ferb songs. Speaking of which. This playlist is literally all the hype. All my chores are already done.**

 **SO, leave some reviews! PLease? Okay, I know this isn't my best work so far but it'll get better as the story progresses. PROMISE. Leave a review. Do it... DO ITTTTTT.**


	6. Year 3 part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey there, people! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I wrote a thing for a different story for the Bones fandom but that story was hanging on a thread and I have yet to get any reviews or anything on it so screw them, I guess. I'm still giving it time but, meh. I think I like this fandom better. It's alot bigger and more reactive.**

 **Another thing, that I think at least a few of you will understand, is that I am moving out of my parents house on Thursday. I'm a little, alot, stressed and I have been packing my things. It's also notable that this is the first time I'll be living away home. I'm 18.**

 **Also, a review on the last chapter asked about wether or not I'm going to deal with Spencer's needing glasses and... You see, uh... Okay, one of the things that bothered me about the orginal of this story was how I dealt with the glasses thing. Nobody just has a box of their old glasses, not even Spencer. There is no logical way for me to deal with it and this story doesn't make any damn sense as it is. So if this is a universe where grown men can be turned into babies, it's gonna be universe where said man can see just fine. Sorry, but Seriously. Just... Yeah.**

 **That is all.**

Spencer woke up to the feeling of someone shaking his shoulder and whispering his name. He didn't recognize the voice through his sleepy haze but it soon became clear, JJ. It was JJ. He peeked his eyes open to see JJ smiling at him. She looked too pretty for it to be this early in the morning. What time was it again?

"Hey there, sleepy head, it's time to get up and get you dressed, we have to make a run to the store and I want to get there before the lines at the register are too long." She whispered and Spencer nodded a little but didn't get up so JJ scooped him up and carried him out.

"Uncle Spence sure is sleepy." Henry said, swinging his feet and and forth as his mother sat Spencer in the seat next to him, at which time Spencer sat his head on the table.

"Spence is just tired because he needs more sleep then you and me." JJ smiled as she pored two bowls of cereal, leaving one bowl dry for Spencer. "You know how you need more sleep then Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yeah, that's why I have a bedtime and I take naps in the afternoon." Henry nodded before tilting his head. "Why is it like that?"

"It's because you and Spence are cute, the cuter you are, the more sleep you need." She smiled, slidding the bowls of cereal forward.

"That doesn't sound true." Henry looked suspicious, spooning a mouthfull of cereal into his mouth.

"Of course it's true, why do you think babies sleep so much?"

"Good piont." Henry nodded.

"Okay, now if you two just finish eating, we can all get ready to go to the store so eat up." JJ smiled, turning to make herself a cup of coffee. "And remember, we can't call him Uncle Spence when we get there."

"Okays." Henry nodded, hair flopping about.

#########################################################################

"Okay, you two, I want your best behaviour, okay?" JJ smiled as she lifted Henry into the cart. When she lifted Spence up, she whispered in his ear, "And remember, Spence, you have to act like a three yearold."

Spencer gave a little nod as he tried to settle in the cart. It had taken alot of whining to get out of riding in at little seat at the front, and it wasn't really worth it. Spencer looked around the store with slight awe. Everthing is so big when you're a toddler. He snapped out his trance to consider their story if anyone some ask. He was JJ's nephew, who was visiting from out of town. In that case, this is his first time in this store and he is supposed to be three. He should be scaried, intimated.

He snuggled up to Henry, as if seeking protection, Henry looked confused for a second. Spencer sent him a secret little wink and Henry's face transformed to an 'Ah Ha!' face and he sent a wink back before joining into Spencer's little act.

"Awh, it's okay, Spence." Henry said, patting his little back. "The store isn't bad, and if we are really really good, Momma might let us get a toy, maybe even some candy!"

"Rweally?" It was real question, though it fit with their little act well. He'd really like a peice of candy.

"Yeah, right, Momma?"

"That's right, but you have to be really good." JJ smiled at her two boys.

"Yes Mam'." The boys peeped in unison, tiny smiles on their faces.

"Okay, Spence, how about we play a game?" Henry grinned at the little one, who smiled back before nodding and trying to think of a game three yearolds played. When he was three, he was reading at first grade level and his Dad started to let him sit at the table he he and his buddy's played cards.

"Paddy Cake!" Spencer said, clapping his hands happily. Three yearold did that right?

"Okay." Henry said, crawling over to the other side and holding his hands out.

"Paddy cake, paddy cake, baker man, bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it, fill it, and mark it with a B and but it in the oven for baby and me!" They sang together and when the song was over Henry lundged forward and tickled Reid, making him giggle and squirm around.

"Swop it!" Spencer giggled, swatting at him.

"Alright, boys, settle down." JJ chuckled, shaking her head as she rolled into the cereal isle. "Okay, Henry, what cereal do we want?"

"Coco puffs!" Henry cheered, doing a little fist bump.

"Coco puffs it is!" JJ laugh, though she was grabbing the box before Henry had even answered.

"Yay!" Henry said before turning back to Spence. "The Coco Puff are my favorite because they are all chocolatey. But I don't like they ones with the stars in them because they stabs the top of my mouth."

"Otay." Spencer nodded. "I wike Cinimom toawt cwunch."

"That's a cool cereal to." Henry agreed. "The milk tastes extra good with that kind."

"Da miwk is da best part!" Spence nodded, his already longish hair flopping and flitting around like a fish.

"Yes." Henry nodded and they did a little fist bump.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry I'm cutting this chapter short but it was taking too long to write. I wanted to give you guys a little something before I move because I might be a bit busy... sorry. -u-"**

 **Also, do you guys like their normally being a chapter per a year Spencer ages or would you rather I just write the chapters and each day ends when it ends? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **I'll get the second part of this year up as soon as I can! Promise!**


	7. Year 3 part 2

"Candy candy candy candy candy!" Spencer and Henry cheered as they rolled down the aisle towards the front counter.

"Calm down, boys, we are almost there!" JJ gave the boys a chuckle and they gave her big, baby-faced grins.

"I want Reese's cups, what about you, Spence?" Henry smiled at his honary-uncle-turned-toddler.

"Pwain Hewsey baw." He shrugged a shoulder. "No need ta comwicate a goowd thing."

"True." Henry nodded as the cart pulled up to the check out.

"Okay, boys, so it's a Hersey bar and Reese's cups?" JJ asked, chuckling as she placed the juice drinks and Doritos on the conveyor belt.

"Yes!" The boys peeped, giving each other highfives and JJ quickly snatched the candies up and put them on the belt.

"Alright, boys, calm down and help get things out of the cart." JJ said and the two boys gave her another nodded and stood up in the cart to start unloading things onto the belt.

"They are so cute." The woman at the register smiled, her name tag read Sarah. JJ smiled.

"Yeah, they are. Henry and I are watching little Spence here while his Mom goes to a job interview." She lied seamlessly with an easy smile. "They really get along."

"I wove visitin'." Spencer said before giving Henry a hug for affect and digging his face into his shirt.

"Awwwwhhhh..." The cashier smiled as she scanned the milk and Reid let out a sigh of relief inside. She bought it.

"Real sweethearts, both of them." JJ laughed, shaking her head.

"I'll say."

################################################################

"Alright, boys, settle down!" JJ smiled at the two hyper boys as she put the last item away. The boys had helped her put things away at first, but somewhere along the way Henry had distracted Spencer and they were now playing with Henry's old hotwheels. Henry was pretending his car could fly, while Spencer was going over some more logical inhancements.

"No!" Henry jumped up and down on the couch, spinning in circles and giggling.

"Yes! It's nap time." She reached over and scooped the boy up before putting him down.

"But, JJ-"

"But, Mom-"

"No buts, you're both growing boys, you need naps." JJ shook her head and the boys seemed to surrender to her will. They both knew agrueing with her piontless. "Good, now go pick out a movie, since you guys were so good at the store, I'll let you have your nap out here."

"Thank you, Mommy." Henry smiled, trotting over to the movie shelf and plucking out a case. "Wanna watch Wreck it Ralph, Uncle Spence?"

"Swre, why not." Reid shrugged as JJ brought over some blankets and pillows from the hall closet.

"We are watching this one, Mommy!" Henry lifted the DVD up and she took up from him.

"Great, Henry, why don't you and Spence get settled on the couch while I pop this in, huh?"

"Yes Mam'." Henry nodded, trotting over to the couch.

Spencer and Henry bickered for a minute over who would get one-side of the couch over the other, which Henry ultimately won. Spencer had a dinosaur themed pillow while Henry had his favorite 'Tow Mater' pillow and they were blanketed with an old comforter of Henry's. They squirmed under the covers to get comfortable, resulting in them kicking eachother.

"Spence, Henry!" JJ called when the boys started play fighting again. The boys freezed before settling down and looking as innocent as possible. "That's what I thought." She smiled, pressing play on the movie and walking away.

Within half and hour, both boys were out like lights, Henry snoring away while Spencer snuggled into the comforter, thumb hanging loosely by his mouth. They looked so cute when they slept, like little angels, if angels snored and sucked their thumbs. She flicked the lights out and turned the volume down on the TV before tiptoeing off to do some of her other chores of the day, a mother's work is never done.

###########################################################################

"Mommy, when is Uncle Spence gonna wake up?" Henry whined to his mother, tugging at the hem of her pants. Henry had woken up earlier then Spencer, of course, and was quickly growing bored waiting for him to wake up.

"Don't wake him up, Henry, he needs sleep, he's only three years old." JJ warned, before looking over to the slumbering Spence. Still angelic, at least his face was. Spencer had stretched out in his sleep, one arm flung over the edge of the couch and the other was stretched up, his legs were flopped about in a hilarious manner, but his face was just as soft and peaceful as when he first went to sleep.

"Well... He sure is cute when he sleeps. Like kittens and puppies." Henry said and JJ couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Yeah, he is." JJ ruffled the boys golden locks. "Thank you for helping me with Uncle Spence these last few days, you've been awesome, buddy."

"It's no big deal, I just been playing with him. I like playing with Uncle Spence." Henry grinned up at his mother.

"I know, but you've done really well. We gotta keep Uncle Spence busy, so he doesn't get sad."

"Why would he get sad?"

"Well, he is in a scary situation right now, we don't understand what going on or whats going to happen. If Spence stops for too long, he'll really think about it, and he'll get all mopey. We don't want that, right?" JJ tilted her head at the boy and he nodded.

"I can keep him busy. I don't like it when Uncle Spence is sad." Whenever Spencer came to JJ with his problems, Henry sometimes saw him. Sometimes Spence would get really upset, and even cry. Now, Henry might be young, but he knew sometimes you saw things you don't talk about, like when your Mom and Dad have a fight or you accidently see someone naked.

"Neither do I, so you just keep doing a good job of playing with him, like Mommy's little helper." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the head.

"I will, Mommy, I promise." Henry hugged onto his mother's legs.

The rest of the afternoon preceded like the ones before, after Spencer woke up, he and Henry played the rest of the afternoon. Time escaped quickly, flying away like an eagle. Soon enough dinner was served and both the boys were, for lack any better terms, tuckered out. After they had eaten and were cleaned up, JJ got them ready for bed and sent them away to sweet dreams.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey, miss me yet? Well, the move is over. Yay?**

 **So, from now on the chapter are just gonna end when they end, I think that'll give the story better flow.**

 **Also, this is my second update I have done on a story today. I feel accomplished.**

 **Leave me some review love :P**


	8. Year 4 part 1

Spencer woke with a yawn before stretching out his tiny limps. Morning light was streaming in the from the window, bathing him in warmth and effectively keeping him for going back to sleep. He rolled over to the edge of the bed before sitting up and slidding off the bed and onto the floor, something that was becoming easier and easier each passing day. He traveled down the hall and towards the kitchen, where he could hear the shuffling of JJ and Henry.

Walking into the kitchen, he gave Henry and JJ a smile and he was greeted by gaint grins.

"Hey there, Uncle Spence!" Henry waved and Spencer held back a snort of tired laughter, Henry was such a morning person.

"Hey, sleepy head, nice to see you awake." JJ teased as Spencer hopped up onto his seat by Henry before slidding a bowl of cereal towards him.

"Hi." He murmured, rubbing at his eyes before grabbing loosely at his spoon.

"So, Uncle Spence, what do you wanna do intill Aunty Garcia gets here to cut your hair?" Henry asked through his mouthful of cereal, which earned him a flat look from his mother. "Sorry." He said before swallowing his cereal.

"Caw't we jusw rewax, watch cawtoons?" Spencer didn't normally like to watch cartoons, but he kind of wanted to relax because he knew after his haircut Henry was going to want to play again, which he didn't really mind.

He could tell that JJ and Henry were trying to distract him, probably from his current condition, a condition what should probably terrify him, but really didn't. With all the times he had been kidnapped, taken hostage, blown up, killed/shot people and/or seen people die, he was becoming less and less phased and in retrospect he probably needs some heavy therapy. Definetely after this whole experience is over, but he'll let Henry and JJ do their thing, it was nice to be distracted.

Soon enough they were done with their cereal and were scampering over to the couch. Spencer snatched the blanket JJ had hung over the couch off and wrapped it around his shoulders as Henry leaped onto the couch. Little Henry stretched himself out before letting out a little toot and giggling. Spencer rolled his eyes, every morning like clockwork, Henry would eat and then let rip, though he was still young enough that it was sorta cute. **(Concider that Henry is six.)** Spencer was well used to at this piont. The screen started flashing with bright, colorful characters, talking about some sort of mystery author. **(Anyone who can guess what cartoon this is, I will love you :P)**

################################################################################

"There's my boys!" Garcia grinned as she floated into the livingroom. "Oh my gosh, Reid, look how big you are!"

"I'm fwor." Spencer said as he was scooped up by the bubbly blonde women.

"You're so cute!" She cooed, hugging him close to her chest. "Such a big boy, I can't wait intill you're a teen so you can stay with me!"

"Hey, what about me?" Henry asked, giving a little pout and puppy eyes to his godmother.

"Awh, you come here." She cooed sweetly, plopping Spencer down, allowing him to breath, and giving Henry a hug. "How is my big godson doing?"

"Uncle Spence and I have been having a bunch of fun. We've been playin' cars and with blocks and bunch of other fun stuff." He grinned, hugging her back.

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Garcia, I believe you were here for a reason." JJ said, lifting and then dropping a lock of Spencer's hair, which went a little past his shoulders.

"Awh, can't I play with them for a little while?" Garcia gave Henry a squeeze and Henry looked at his mouth with big, pleading eyes.

"You gave to get back to work in an hour, Garcia..."

"Right, right, curse adult responsibilities." Garcia sighed, sitting Henry down. "Let's do this, cupcakes."

##################################################################################

"Alright, goodbye, kiddos." Garcia smiled at the two boys, who were both sporting new haircuts. Garcia finished Spencer early and decided to throw in a haitcut for Henry, and both boys looked dashing if Garcia so said herself.

"Bye bye, Aunty Garcia!" Henry giggled as she pecked him on the forehead.

"See ya in foow days." Spencer whipped away her kiss with a smile.

"Can't wait."

"Now go on, Garcia, we can't have you being late." JJ smiled, hugging her friend.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go." She laughed.

"Fine." Garcia tsked, strolled out, at which time Henry gave Spencer a huge grin.

"Play time!" Henry squealed with joy, grabbing his wrist and dragging him off to his room, leaving JJ in the dust.

The boys trotted into Henry's room, closing the door behind them and giggling like the little boys they were. Henry had decided they were going to play pretend, not that Spencer really minded. When he was a little kid he didn't really play pretend games. Not to say that he didn't play, when they found out he was a genius his father had insisted that he join mensa, where he managed to meet other child geniuses. It was probably the best thing his father ever did for him. Granted, most of his friends perfered to play chess, though sometimes they would all play outside. Pretend games, however, were never high on the list.

"Okay, Uncle Spence, Imma be the bad guy, and you can be the profiler." Henry said, arranging some toys around.

"Profiwer?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite game, I normally play the profiler, Daddy plays an awesome bad guy." Henry said, propping a bear up against the wall. "I thought it'd be best if you played the profiler this time, since it's your job."

"Mawes sense." Spencer nodded as Henry finished setting everything up.

"Okay, I've shot three people and you and the team have been called in to help. Mr. Cuddles is a witness to the last shooting, but the police don't know, so you gotta figure that out." Henry said before diving under the bed. "Go!"

"Otay." Spencer nodded, walking up to a stuffed bunny that had a pin stuck to his chest. "Hewwo, Mr. Shewwif."

"Hello, Agent Spence." Henry said in a deep voice, speaking for the bear. "Thank you for coming, we really need some help around here, we are pretty short of staff." Reid noticed that Henry had placed very few action figures in the police station.

"Gwad to hewp."

###############################################################

"JJ, who is this?" JJ heard the southren drawl of her husband behind her. She turned to see Will standing there, pionting at Spence, who was giving her a wide-eyed look.

"Will! You're home early!" JJ smiled, walking over to him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You didn't answer my question, Cherie." Will said, eyeing the young Spencer down. "He looks aweful familar, he a distant cousin or something?"

"Alright, Will, I'm going to tell you something, but you need to be open minded here." JJ backed away and looked at the two children on the floor. "You wanna help, sweetie?"

"Okay." Henry got up and held his father's hand before patting it with the other. "There there."

"What's going on?"

"Will... This boy, is Spencer Reid..."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thanks for the reviews, love them! I wanted to get something up before I left for this out of town family wedding, hope to get something up when I get back, crossing our fingers.**

 **Keep leaving reviews, darlings! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

"Who is this?" Will repeated, pionting to Reid again.

"Henry, go to your room." JJ looked over but the boy was already on the way out. "Alright, Will, don't freak out... This is Reid."

"Very funny, Jayje." Will chuckled, waving a hand and stepping forward. "Seriously, who is he?"

"She's not wying, I am Spewcer Weid." Spencer tried his best to look serious and grown up but his current state as a four yearold was quite the deterant and just made him look cute.

"You can't honestly think I'd believe this... this is one elebrorate prank." Will lifted a brow and leaned in to inspect the boy. "Man, he is really good, he even looks like Spence. Where'd ya find 'im? And how did ya know I'd be coming? I was tryin' ta surprise ya... Did Jackson call and tell ya? Come on, Jayje, give it up."

"I am Spewcer!" Reid stopped his foot. "I'w pwove it!"

"I'm sure ya will."

"I'm Spewcer Weid, I have thwee docwates, thwee BAs, I was bown in Vegas." Spencer said, trying his best to stare Will down but not having much luck. He looked like a kitten when he was flustered.

"Jayje could have told ya all that." He wasn't buying it, Spence was going to have to pull out the big guns.

"My mom is schizophwenic, my giwlfwiend died two years ago." Spencer could tell he still has buying it. "I dated youw wife!"

That made Will's eyes go wide in suprise. There was no way, no way at all. He looked up to JJ, who looked just as shocked as he did. He wasn't lying. This was Reid. Even though the fact that he was turned into a toddler should have been the problem at the front of his mind, it wasn't. He was more curious about this new information.

"Ya did... _What?_ "

"Will, I can explain!" JJ went to calm her husband before things got out of hand. "It was no big deal! We went on one date! Well, one-point-five dates... He took me to a Redskins game, we went to his apartment, I stayed the night. The next morning, we went for coffee, decided to stay friends."

"Did ya sleep together?"

Neither party answered, they just looked at eachother.

"That doesn't matter."

"Did ya sleep with my wife?" Will stared Reid down.

"So you bewieve me? That I'm Weid?"

"Of course, but you aren't answering my question. Did you sleep with my wife?" The staring got more intense and Spencer started to squirm.

"It doesn't matter... it was ten years ago... We've moved on." JJ said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over." Will let a sigh before tilting his head at Reid. "How long will he be like this?"

"From what we can tell, he is getting a year older a day, tomorrow Morgan is coming over to take him intill he is thirteen." JJ ruffled Reid hair and he smiled and blushed before fixing his hair. "We don't know what caused it."

That wasn't true, Spencer had a theory, but he didn't want to say anything intill he was a little older and could be taken more seriously.

"Okay... I can deal with that."

"Can I come back in?" Henry's voice peeped, his tiny little face peeking around the corner. Will smiled at his little boy.

"Sure, buddy." Will said, waving a hand at him to motion him to come in. Henry dashed in on his tiny legs and hugged his daddy's legs.

"Hi, Daddy, I'm glad your back from your trip! Uncle Spence and I have had soooo much fun! We've watched movies and played cars, we even played profilers and bad guys." He grinned up at his father, who grinned back.

"That's great, buddy, it sounds like you've had a great Spring Break so far."

"Maybe once Uncle Spence leaves you can us out, you, me, Uncle Derek and Uncle Spence." Henry was using the puppy eyes now. "We could go to the zoo, I love the zoo, please Daddy."

"I'll talk to Uncle Derek and we'll see."

"The zoo has special deals on Sundays."

"I'll think about it, Henry, now lets sit down, you can tell me more about what you and Spence have been up to." Will lead the little one over to the couch and they sat down before Will looked over his shoulder to Spencer. "You heard me, get over here, I want both sides." Spencer smiled and trotted over, climbing on the couch and sitting by Henry.

##############################################################################

JJ smiled into the living room, where all her boys were huddled on the couch, getting along and being goofballs in general. At first things were slightly awkward for Spencer and Will, but they soon adjusted and they all played just fine. At the moment Henry was tickling Spencer's sides while Will watched and cheered him on. She sneaked behind the couch slowly, only being spotted by Will, who only grinned wider when he saw the way her fingers were posed, ready to tickle.

JJ swooped down, attacking Henry with swift fingers of tickling fury. This gave Spencer the upperhand and allowed him to tickle Henry in retalation. They tickled Heny intill the boys face was bright red and he was almost crying from his cramping sides. She backed off him with a smile and a chuckle.

"Alright, boys, it's dinner time, got off the couch. You too, Will." JJ gave him a nudge and he got up along with the boys.

"What we having?"

"Well, I took a page out of Rossi's book and made these cheese stuffed ravoillis. I bugged him on the phone for forty-five minutes, so enjoy." JJ laughed as she sat down.

"Awh, is all this just for me?" Will gave JJ smirk, looking at the pasta dish and the sausages that went with it. "Sausage?"

"Rossi said if I didn't make them to go with this dish, he'd find out and hunt me down." JJ shook her head as Jack and Reid took their seats and Henry's eyes lit up.

"Wow! This looks awesome, Mom!" Henry grinned at the food. As of the last two months Henry was the bottemless pit, a living food dumpster.

"Thanks, kiddo..." She reached over and ruffled his hair before starting to serve up food to the two boys.

Spencer protested greatly, insisting that he could do it himself but JJ had none of it and served him up a large spoonful of pasta and a sliver of a sausage. Soon everyone had their food and were nibbling in silence, at least for the first few minutes. JJ was the first to speak again.

"So Spence, where you sleeping tonight? The couch or Henry's room?" JJ peeped, brows lifting in question. It was obvious now that her husband was home, Spencer couldn't keep camping in her bed.

"Oh, Uncle Spence, you should stay in my room! Please, please, please! It's be like a sleepover! We can watch movies and eat popcorn, it'd be awesssoommmee! Pleeeaasseeee!" Henry gave Spencer a pathetic baby pout that was only improved upon by the sauce on his cheek.

"Swounds wike fun." Spencer chuckled with shake of the head.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So this chapter is so short and full of suck, I was volenteering all week while I was trying to write this. It was going to be longer, but then things happened. I figured, hey they've waited this long, whats another few days? But I kept getting story follows, and that made it hard. If I'm still getting follows, its still being read, right? Right?**

 **That being said, I come really use some review motivation. It's really cold in the basement I moved into. Like seriously. Plus I'm working on finding a job and yeah... Please review. Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, Spence, bathtime!" Spencer heard JJ's voice chirp and he froze solid in place, fingers scrunched up and shoulders hunched forward. If you squinted he sorta looked like Scrat from the first Ice Age movie, when he gets frozen in a block of ice.

Spencer knew was going to happen. JJ had made it clear that intill he was six and in Morgan's care, he would have to be watched when he took a bath, as to make sure he didn't drown. Now, when he was younger, just a day or two ago, he didn't mind as much, his inhibitions were low, in a way, limited at the very least. Now that he was older... he cared alot more if JJ saw him naked. He was sorta glad the memories of just four days ago when he was and infant are so blurry. He knew there wasn't much piont in fighting JJ on this, because she would win regardless of anything he did to stop her.

But that didn't stop him from running. Fast.

He dashed away from the living room with surprising speed, not knowing exactly where he was going, but wanted to get away as fast as possible. He can hear her let out a sigh as he voomed around a corner. She must have expected this. Spencer only got away for a minute before he was scooped up by Will, who was seemed to been waiting for him. JJ had planned for this. Damn.

"Sorry, Spence, Jayje made me." Will said, carrying the boy to the bathroom, where Jj was waiting now.

"No!" Spencer squealed, kicking his legs out.

"You can go, Will." JJ said and Will gave her a nod before sitting Spencer on the floor and shutting the door as he left. Reid gave JJ a glare, plopping himself down to the floor and crossing his arms. "Come on, Spence, you have to get clean."

"I dun wanna." He pouted, looking to the floor.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. I'll probably spend most of the time checking facebook on the phone and playing CandyCrush." JJ sighed as she turned the bath water on and checked it's temperture. Spencer bit his lip and sucked his teeth and JJ didn't have to be facing him to feel how antsy and uncomfortable Spencer was feeling. "It's fine, Spence, it's nothing I haven't seen before. I suggest you get start getting undressed before I turn around, or I'll just do it myself."

"Otay..." JJ heard him grumble, followed by the the shuffling of clothes and she smiled. Maybe this would be easy. Once she was postive the water was warm enough she turned to see quite the spectacle. Spencer was laying on the floor, one of his arms out of the bottom of his shirt and the other some how shoved through the head hole, with his head still inside, he also had one leg half out of his pants.

"Oh!" JJ peeped, covering her mouth.

"I'm stwuck." It was small, pathetic little peep, full of shame at the fact he was trapped in a prison of clothes. It was almost laughable, really.

"I got you!" JJ chuckled, walking over and gently slipping the clothes off him. "There we go. Now drop the undies and get in the bath." She ruffled his hair and his already red face brightened from baby girl pink to strawberry red.

"Otay." Spencer did his little four-yearold waddle over to the tub before fiddling with the lining of his undies. His eyes darted over to JJ for a seccond and his face scrunched up. "Tuwn awound!" He waved a frantic hand and JJ complied. When she heard the sounds of water slashing she turned back around and took her seat on the toliet.

#############################################################################

"Alright, boys, don't stay up too late." Will smiled at the two PJ clad boys. Upon Will's return home it was decided that Spencer would be spending the night with Henry. Obviously.

"Okay, Daddy, g'night!" Henry waved an arm with a gaint grin.

"Nighty night, baby." JJ leaned down and kissed Henry's forehead before giving Spencer a glancing peck on the cheek. "You to, Spence. Sleep well."

"Night!" The boys peeped as the two adult left. As soon as they left Henry span around to talk to Reid.

"Alright, Uncle Spence, I just got a DVD player for my birthday, so we can watch whatever you want, I went and got Cars, Cars 2, Cloudy with a Chance with Meatballs, and a bunch of the other movies from the living room." He picked up the cases and flared them open like a deck of cards.

"Awesome." Spencer smiled, crawling into bed. As embarrassing as it was, the warm bath he had taken had really wipped him out and he really just wanted to sleep. _Curse this tiny body!_

"So what do you want ta watch?" Henry peeped, still filled with energy, or atleast it seemed that way. Spencer hoped it was an elaborate act.

"Um, Cars." That was Henry's favorite, right? It was. Spencer was sure.

"Yay!" Henry smiled, popping the DVD in.

"So, you hwave a TV in hwere?"

"Yeah, but I can only watch movies and Netflix on it." Henry nodded as he grabbed the remote and rushed over to the bed, leaping in like a monkey man before curling into the blankets. "Somethin' about Mommy and Daddy not want to get cable strung somewhere or something. It's okay, though, I don't watch much TV, playin' trucks is WAYYYY more fun."

"Cwool." Spencer nodded before yawning and nuzzling his face under the covers and closing his eyes. Everything was silent between the two boys for a second, the only sounds being the sounds of previews on the movie, intill...

 _Pffffffffttttttttttttttt_

Spencer's eyes flew wide as he scrambled out from the covers with a rather girly squeal.

"Henwy, gwoss!" He covered his nose and mouth with his little hands.

"I'm sorry!" The way Henry was giggling and wiggling around in merth told Spencer he wasn't that sorry. "It slipped."

"Did nwot! You did that on pewpose!" Spencer dug his face into a pillow.

"Don't be a girl, Uncle Spence." Henry kicked out a leg, nudging him on the ankle.

"I'm not a giwl. It's gwoss." His face was still hidden. He was trying not to laugh. Curse this body and low standards for comedy.

"Nuh-uh... everbody toots, Uncle Spence..." There was pause and then Spencer knew he was probably about to get asked a lot of questions. Uncomfortable ones. About farts. "Uncle Spence?"

 _Awesome._

 **(The following conversation was cut by the author to protect any readers with high standards and low tolerance, was she has already pushed a little. But I mean, come on, farts are basicly MADE to make boys from the ages of 3 to 12 laugh. ANYHOW.)**

"Okay... g'night, Uncle Spence..." Henry yawned, snuggling into his pillow like an innocent little cupid. Spencer grunted back, tired and wanting to sleep. Soon enough, both boys had slipping into sleep, the sounds of Lightening McQueen's wheels squealing in the background.

###############################################################################

Spencer peeked his eyes open before squeezing them back shut at the light shining in through the window, right into his eyes. He felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to his teeth and his mouth tasted like metal, he was probably bleeding from his gums. Given that he turned five over night, he probably lost his two bottom incisors in his sleep. He dared to peek his eyes back open to see two small, white teeth, each with it's own tiny pool of blood.

Great.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This was going to be much longer orginally but my inspiration took a dive. Don't worry, I'll try to do better. Promise... I've a little brain dead so let me know if there is anything in particular you'd like to see in the story.**

 **Also, I'm thinking of writing some show complicant JJ/Reid fluff, like their season one date, and this thing where they have a little talk when awhile after JJ has her second kid and Spencer stop by... They'd both be fluffy and cute, was wondering if anyone would like to read that?**

 **Also, starting next chapter we get some Morgan and Reid friendship fun! Nothing like two boys hanging out :P**

 **Leave me some review love, darlings, sorry it's taken so long.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright, Spence, here's your oatmeal." Spencer looked up at JJ as she sat the bowl infront of him, lifting his head off the cool counter top. His mouth hurt. His mouth hurt very bad and it was making the day start just a little rough.

"Thank you..." Spencer gave her the best smile he could muster through his tiredness, revealing his missing teeth.

"It's no problem." JJ smiled back before slidding Henry his bowl. The boy grinned at his mother before digging in while Spencer took a little slower approach to his food.

"So, Morgan is coming to pick up Spence?" Will asked, sipping his coffee, eyes darting over the rim to his wife, then to Spencer.

"Yeah, he should be here in an hour or so. He's taking off work intill Spencer hit thirteen. I go back to work today." JJ said, plucking her own cup of coffee from the counter.

"Do you have to?" Henry said with an unintentional pout. Spencer knew it had to be great to have his mom around for so long. It was almost sad, really.

"Yeah, sorry, buddy, Mommy has to go stop bad guys." She gave him a smile, small, with gloomy undertones.

"Okay..." Henry mumbled, looking back into his oatmeal.

The rest of breakfast went on, mostly silent and slightly slow. The clinking of silverware and the sipping of coffee and juice sounded though the quiet kitchen, filling the space were speech would be. It wasn't good or bad, it just was, nobody really had anything to say, so they were silent. After a few minutes, the boys finished their food and everbody headed into the living room to watch the morning cartoons, at least Henry wanted to watch them, and everyone just sorta agreed to do it. JJ and Will were talking about something to the side while Spencer and Henry sat on the floor and watched the TV. It was an old rerun of Spongebob, the one were Spongebob and Squidward delivered the pizza. Time went on and soon enough there was knocking at the door.

"That must be Morgan. Spence, go get your things." JJ waved a hand in the direction of Henry's bedroom as she stood up to get the door. Spencer nodded and trotted away and JJ went over and peeked the door open.

"I came for one five yearold genius?" Morgan grinned as the door opened.

"Come on in, he's getting his things." She smiled, letting him. Morgan nodded and strolled in, quickly landing in the living room.

"Spongebob, huh?" He smiled at Henry, who grinned back brightly.

"Yeah! This is a good one to, it the one were he sings the pizza song, it's super funny." Henry laughed before belting out, "The krust krab pizza, is the pizza, for you and me! The krusty KRAAA- KRAAAA- KRAAAAAB PIZZA, IS THE PIZZA FOR YOU AND... MEEEEEEEE!"

"Awesome." Morgan smiled, rubbing his ear gently from the screech that just attacked his eardrums.

"Hello, Morgan." Spencer said as he walked in the room, dragging his suitecase behind him.

"Great, and you are sure you have enough clothes?"

"Garcia went and got me enough clothes to get through this whole ordeal." Spencer nodded.

"Awesome, lets get going." Morgan clapped his hands together and turned around.

"Wait, Uncle Morgan!" Henry waved his arms around to try to get his attention, even though he was already turned around.

"What?"

"Can you and Uncle Spence do something with me later in week? Please?" The puppy eyes were brought out.

"That all depends on your Dad, we'll talk out it." Morgna nodded and before walking off, Spencer trailing behind him.

#################################################################################

Spencer walked into Morgan's home slowly, dragging his bag behind him. Morgan holding the door open for him. He hadn't even made it three feet in the door when he heard:

"Derek Morgan, are you making that poor boy carry his own bags?" Came the scolding voice of Savannah, Morgan's girlfriend, as she walked over, looking ready to go somewhere.

"Just because he's a kid on the outside, doesn't mean he isn't an adult inside." Morgan said as he shut the door. "I thought you'd be at work by now?"

"I was just leaving." She sighed before smiling at Spencer and taking his bag. "Here, let me help, Reid."

"Morgan told you about what happened to me?" Spencer asked as he tagged along, looking around the house as they went. Morgan had done a great job on this one.

"Of course, it was hard to believe but here you are. You are a cute kid." She gave a chuckle as they turned a corner.

"I'm an adult inside, like Morgan said." Spencer sighed as they entered the guest room.

"Alright, alright, well, I'll see you tonight when I get home, you two boys have fun." Savannah ruffled his hair before leaving the room just as Morgan entered, giving Morgan a peck on the cheek as she passed.

"So, you and Savannah moved in together?" Spencer smiled at Morgan, a playful brow raising at him.

"Shut it." Morgan gave him a small glower before smiling when Spencer shrugged a shoulder. "So, JJ told me you lost some teeth? Does your mouth hurt at all?"

"Yes, my mouth is hurt a considerable about, I swear I can feel my teeth move." Spencer said, scrunching his face up slight and running his tongue over where his missing teeth were, only to feel the beginnings of teeth where gum once was. Yikes, that was fast.

"Yikes it's going to be a tough two or three days while you are lossing and growing teeth, then." Morgan sucked his teeth before patting his back. "Lucky you, I got two pints of icecream and some movies to get us through it."

"Thanks." Spencer smiled, leaving the room, Morgan right behind him. He was happy, he didn't feel like doing anything today, all the pain in his mouth was giving a headache.

"No problem, Reid, it's only for a few days intill your teeth come in." Morgan patted his back.

The two walked into the living room, Reid sitting on the couch and Morgan strolling over to the kitchen and grabbing Reid his icecream. After he got back into the living room, he chucked Reid the carton and went to turn on a movie. It was this really weird comedy Morgan found a few years back, it was really weird, but in a funny way, especially given there jobs. It called How to be a serial killer.

"I think you'll like this, it's super weird, funny. Plus there is actor in it, looks just like you, I swear."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Spencer said as he popped the lid off the his frove dairy treat and digging his spoon in. As soon as he began nibbling on the desert he felt relief of his gum pain, them being numbed by the cold.

The movie soon started, and Reid would admit it was neat film, he'd give Morgan that. About fifteen minutes into the movie, he couldn't eat anymore ice cream, he was all filled up with the creamy desert. He leaned against the couch and continued to watch the flick after he put the icecream away, soon becoming ingrossed in the movie again. Around the halfway mark, his gums thawed out and the pain returned. Soon after that the pain increased and he felt his two front-bottom teeth grow in at a rapid rate and he could feel his other two bottom incissors coming loose. His gums were bleeding. The metal taste of the blood flooded his tastebuds, covering the aftertaste of icecream. He tried not the cry or scream, but a whimper did escape him, which caught Morgans attention. It didn't take a profiler to figure out that Spencer was in pain, so Morgan did the only thing he knew to do and wrapped an arm around him instinctually to protect him. Spencer didn't normally like being touched, but the child part on his brain seeked comfort in Morgan, curling against his chest and squeezing his eyes shut. He soon felt a hand hover infront of his mouth, a silent signal spit out whatever was in his mouth. He spit up the two teeth and a tiny puddle of blood. Morgan wiped the blood off with a tissue and went back to watching the movie. By the time the movie was over, Spencer was asleep, worn out by the experience.

Morgan flipped on the regular TV with the remote and turned on the news to wait for Spencer to wake up from his nap.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'M SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS UP! It's just... I got really discouraged, then distracted... The reviews on the last chapter were mostly negative, and the total number of reviews to far have been underwelming... but last chapter there was like four bad ones and one good one so I decided to write one or two oneshots and then I just sorta... eh. Didn't write for awhile. I had a hard time recovering this time Recovering from one or maybe two is one thing, but like four with only one positive? Hard. As sad as it is, I'm not to the part in my life were I can be selfconfident. I need feedback I can work with. Plus I'm tired of being picked at about my spelling! Pisses me off so bad. Nearly quit this time if I'm honest. I've gotten more freaking complaints on this story then every other story put together! It's tasking on my nerves. Bottom line, I need to know what people like about this story, so I can improve it. Please. Pretty please. I beg of you. Please.**

 **AND NO COMPLAINTS ABOUT SPELLING! IF YOU WANT TO READ SOMETHING THAT IS PERFECTLY WRITTEN AND SPELLED GO PICK UP A FUCKING NOVEL! SERIOUSLY! So freaking annoying...**

 **Sorry. Lost my cool. Had to be said. Seriously... just seriously. Thank you. Review, or whatever.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey there, Peeps! Thanks for all the support on the last chapter, it really made me smile! Though there are somethings in some of them I want to adress. I'll start with a negative. One review claimed I don't care about my readers because I don't listen to them, but that's not true. I just really hate be snapped at about my spelling when there isn't much I can do about it. I just want to say this again, just so I'm clear. My computer is a peice of junk. The last time I downloaded something, it nearly crashed my computer. Spellcheck is not an option, I'm very sorry. I'm not a good speller, but I've been working on it. If you even knew how many spelling errors I fix per-chapter, your head would spin. Some slip trough. I have tried typing slower, because when I really get going, that's when mistakes happen. The big problem with this approach is I'm not a very fast typer in the first place. So it takes FOREVER. NOW, onto a different method. One Reviewer left me a very long, thought out review. Here:**

 _ **The chapter was really good. Poor Spence having his mouth bleed and all. Glad Morgan was there to comfort him. I love the bond between Henry and little Spence. It's so adorable.**_

 _ **To address your author's note at the bottom of the chapter: I get that it can be discouraging when you get negative reviews. That said, not all reviews mentioning your spelling errors were meant in a negative way. Some were giving constructive criticism and their intentions were to help you improve your writing. Yes, some reviewers were definitely picking on you about your spelling and being quite rude about it. Those kind of reviews are not really helpful for a writer.**_

 _ **I think the reason people get frustrated with spelling errors is because it distracts them from the story. Honestly, of the ones others pointed out, the only one I even noticed was until. Well, I did notice one other, but I figured that was possibly just a typo because it was only used once, so I ignored it as I tend to do with typos. I have made plenty of typos myself due to typing so fast. The becomes hte, and becomes adn, that sort of thing. I hated it when people would point those out and acting like they were spelling errors when it was obvious that they were typos.**_

 _ **As for your spelling, if people comments about it are upsetting you that much, it might be beneficial for you to ask someone to be your beta reader. A beta reader will catch all of the errors and correct them for you. That will not only help you improve, but it may stop a lot of the type of comments that bother you so much.**_

 _ **Please don't get discouraged by negative reviews. Don't feel too bad about spelling errors or typos. I've seen some in actual published novels. For example of a typo (and one that was quite frequent), in some Buffy/Angel novels, they had "angle" instead of "Angel". I've even seen some novels that have left out words of a sentence. I can't think of an exact example, so I'll just make one up: "Molly went the store to some light bulbs" instead of "Molly went to the store to buy some more light bulbs". Yes, I have even sen words misspelled in published novels (ones that were definitely not typos).**_

 _ **Good luck with the rest of your fic and your future projects. :)**_

 **See? Now that is one kickass review! So I would like to adress it directly because it made me smile. Yes, I do know some of the reviews were constructive in nature but normally I get the nasty ones first, so I'm already super peeved by the time they get there. As for the word until... erm... well I just keep forgetting -u-" and I never wanted to bring this up because it shouldn't be an excuse because I am very smart for my age, heck my Reading and English scores on my ACT's were enough for me to bypass college courses (my math to but that's not relivant)! But, technically speaking, I am from... one of the more uneducated parts of the country. The half of my class that didn't graduate with honors could hardly read at all... and we always said intill, not until, no one corrected us... so that's just how I spell it. It's a little slip. I don't really notice it. And if I'm being frank, it's more of a grammar problem then a spelling one. But still a problem.**

 **Back to the subject at hand... Spelling. This reviewer suggested a beta! A very nice suggestion that I've heard in far less kind reviews. Now, I shall expain why I haven't done that... I am not the most... social person. I don't even know how to go about finding one... Also, and this is the other thing, I fear that if I do find one, they might get in the way of timely updates, especially once I start college at the end of September. We'd have to work around their schedule and mine so things could get dodgey, especially once college starts. And if the beta has a real job, geez... things can get complicated... Writing a story or chapter already takes several hours, plus I work on more than one thing at once frequently.**

 **I do this for fun. I find writing amazing and a wonderful escape from my lonely, friendless reality. I mean, I'm 18 years old, I'm living with my grandmother so I don't have pay for room and board through college, no job, and I have no friends that aren't my grandmothers. That's sad. So I write and I draw, I watch vidoe's online... It's an escape. And a way to find people with like interests. I don't do it to listen to whiners. Something constructive, can be nice every once and awhile, like the reviewer above did. They admitted, yes there is a problem, but they look at it like a rational human being. It's a problem, but it's a small one. They understand it's roots, and they explain that, so it doesn't feel like a slap to the face. They list somethings to do, and use postive reinforcement to prevent discouragement. It feel nice to see someone who can see flaws, without letting it ruin the story for them.**

 **Now I know most of you just scrolled past this note right to the story, and that's cool, I've done that myself before, and I'm sorry this note is so long, but for those who made it this far into the note, I want to thank you. The reviews I've gotten so far (I might get more by the time this goes up, even before I finish writing it) have been lovely for the most part. So thank you so much, it's really lifted my spirits. Some of you had some really good suggestions! Alot of you seem very interested in Rossi taking Spencer out shopping, I might have to look into that... maybe. I might do review responses at the end of this chapter, but only the ones that have names attached, for obvious reasons.**

 **Again, sorry this was so long. On to the story! :)**

 _'The fire was put out by firefighters by eight in the morning, no casualities have been reported so far, but police are still searching through what is left of the building.'_

Spencer heard the faint voice of a woman through his waking mind, echoing around and jarring in his brain. A news woman, it was a news woman. He could tell from the tone of voice, it was confident, low, comforting almost, common in news anchors. He peeked his eyes open and saw that yes, the news on. He shuffled around slightly in an attempt wake himself up and felt Morgan shift against him.

"Hey there, Pretty Boy, have a nice nap?" Morgan chuckled, removing his arm from around the young Reid and sitting up. Spencer had been out for about an hour, which had allowed a nice puddle of drool to build up on Derek's shirt. "Feeling any better? How is your mouth?"

"Sore." Reid mumbled, rubbing at an eye with his tiny five yearold hand. His mouth was still sore, his first two teeth were fully grown in, but two he just lost were but tiny teeth nubs.

"Alright, I'm going to get you some ice to put on those gums of yours." Morgan ruffled his hair before getting up and walking over to the fridge. He reached into the freezer, pulling out an ice cube from the ice maker before strolling back over to the couch. Spencer took the ice and popped it in his mouth, rolling it against his gums to numb them.

"So you want to watch another movie?" Morgan asked as he took his seat back on the couch. Spencer shrugged a shoulder. He didn't really care one way or another.

"We cou' 'o som'in' 'ou 'ant." Spencer gurgled though the ice cube.

"What?" Morgan snorted, not really understanding the words. "How about we wait intill that cube melts intill you talk, huh?" He chuckled and Spencer nodded in agreement. After a minute Spencer tried again.

"We could do something you want." Spencer suggested, the ice cube being much more managable to talk around now.

"Like what?"

"You are working on a new house, right?" Spencer tilted his head slightly, making him look unintensionally adorable and innocent.

"Yeah, it's nearly done, most of what is left is painting. I knocked down a wall, put in a bar, replaced the counter tops in the kitchen and bathrooms, replaced the windows, tiles, most of the flooring. I got lucky and this place had some kickass hard wood flooring under the nasty carpet in the living room, gave it a pollish. I put in some crown molding on that needs to be painted, along with most of the other walls. Some of the wallpaper was decent enough to keep, though." Morgan said before raising a brow at the boy. "Why?"

"I just thought we go work on it." Spencer shrugged a shoulder.

"Oh, no no no... no. You are way to small to be doing that." He waved a dismissive hand at the idea.

"I'm not a child, Derek!"

"But you are! You were barely cordinated as an adult, I'm not taking the chance." Morgna shook his head.

"What, are you chicken?" Spencer decided to challenge his male ego, that normally worked. Get him all worked up.

"No!"

"I think you are. You're a big chicken!"

"That's not doing to work, Reid." Morgan glared, at which piont Spencer started to make chicken noises at him while flapping his elbows like a chicken. "That's it! We're going!" He grabbed Spencer's wrist and started to drag him towards the door. Halfway to the door, he realized he was being played. "You son of a bitch!"

"Well, like you said, we better getting going." Spencer gave a big grin before trotting towards the door. Morgan continued to glare, but followed. The kid was too smart for him sometimes. This was going to be a long week.

##############################################################################

"Woah, Morgan, this place is alot bigger then the other houses you've done." Spencer gapped as he looked up at the house. The house was two stories, brick, with large windows and according to Morgan, it also had a finished basement. It was also, slightly large, not huge, but just sorta big.

"Yeah, since Savannah and I moved in together, we both sold our old houses. Now, some of that money did go in the bank, but Savannah and I decided it would be cool if we put money together from both houses to put towards the next renovation." Morgan smiled up at the house as they strolled up.

"She did that?"

"Yeah, she knows how much the renovations mean to me. Plus she drops by sometimes to help. She likes to help me with design parts." Morgan nodded as he unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"She's a good woman." Spencer smiled with his five-yearold lips.

"Yeah. Okay, so we are just going to paint the crown molding in the rooms that are already taped up and ready, alright?" Morgan said as he lead the boy agent to a room that had tape on the walls and tarps all over the floors. "And if you get tired, or think something is wrong, tell me."

Spencer gave him a nod and Morgan nodded back. Derek popped open a can of white paint and took out some brushes. He poured out the paint into two different pans and put them on opposite sides of the room. Morgan instructed Reid wear to start, stressing that he be very very careful. Spencer plopped himself down by the wall, snatched the brush up in his small hand before starting to paint. He moved slow, careful not to mess up, focusing and applying all his corridation into painting the molding. He was so focused on the painting, that when his teeth started to grow in again, he had hardly noticed intill his gums started to bleed again, though it was only for a second before his insicors were fully grown in. He cringed for a second, whimpered, but just as soon as it started it was over. He went on painting. After two hours all the molding in that room was painted with little problems, so they moved to the next room, which they finished much quicker. By the time they had finished the second room, they were both hungry, as well as covered in white paint, because there is no such thing as a clean paint job, so Morgan drove them home.

Morgan fixed up two quick bowls of soup and the boys took their seats next to each other on the couch. Within twenty minutes, Reid was finished with his soup and had conked out on the couch into a dead sleep. Derek couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, Reid looked so sweet and innocent when he was a sleep, as if he actually were a child. Giving the sleeping boy a smile, he took the two empty bowls over to the sink and ran some water over them before looking at the clock. It was starting to get late, so he would let the kid sleep for now. Growing boy needed his rest, right?

#################################################################################

Savannah walked into her dark home at around nine at night, the only sounds beening of the TV and the only light being provided by the same source. She tip-toed into the livingroom to see her boyfriend de-aged coworker conked out on the couch, a blanket flopped over him. She smiled at the sight. He sure was cute, but she did wonder where Morgan was.

"Boo." She heard the sudden voice over Derek in her ear as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Hello, Derek." Savannah chuckled, turning to face him before giving him a peck on the lips.

"How was your day?" Derek questioned, giving her waist a squeeze.

"It was fine, as far as days go." She grinned back. "What about you?"

"Reid and I went and worked on the house, we started to paint the crown molding." He said, loosening his hold on her.

"Why?"

"He wanted to do something I liked, I didn't want to do it, but he used mind games on me." Morgan gave the sleeping boy a glare.

"He called you a chicken, didn't he?" Savannah was definetely amused.

"Maybe..." That was a yes.

"Well tomorrow we should do something kid friendly with him, let him have some fun, like kids do." Savannah swatted his shoulder before looking over to Spencer as well.

"We?"

"Yes, we, tomorrow is my day off so unless there is some tradgic accident that requires I be called in, you two are stuck with me." She chuckled, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her right foot.

"Great, tomorrow afternoon we could go to the park, I could even see if Will wants to bring little Henry over." He raised a brow, asking for her permission almost.

"Sounds like fun." She gave a nod of approvial. "I bet little man here is going to be a hit with the girls at the park. You didn't tell me he was this cute."

"You should have seen him when he was an infant." Morgan gave a short laugh.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, y'know I was the one who found Reid the day of the accident. Rescued him, pretty much."

"Oh, _did you_?" She chuckled, raising a brow. "Derek Morgan, big, tough baby saver?"

"That's right." He said, swooping down to kiss her cheek. "Lets turn in, yeah?"

"If you say so."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short! It was put on rush because I wanted to do a fast update and I was busy all week so like yeah. Next chapter will be better, promise.**


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer let out a yawn as he awoke from his slumber with a stretch. He was so tired it didn't matter that he felt like he took a jackhammer to his front teeth. He barely peeked his eyes open to see that he had lost his two front teeth in his sleep, as they were sitting next to his face on the pillow. He was still tired, but he could hear Morgan and Savannah shuffling around in the kitchen, so he decided to get up. He slid out from under the covers and into the chilly morning air. He let out a shiver. Why was it so cold? He was too tired to really care, it was probably because he was under the blankets all night. Eyes open into small slits that he could barely see through, he stumbled towards the kitchen, where Morgan and Savannah were chatting about something that Spencer didn't quite catch. Morgan and Savannah looked up when they heard the boys shuffling, and to Spencer's great surprise, when they laid eyes on him, they burst into laughter. Reid was confused, before he looked down at himself and found, to his horror, that he was naked as a jaybird.

That was when he realized, he normally wore PJ's for the next age up to sleep so he didn't end up growing his clothes in his sleep. Last night he crashed in his day attire, so when he grew in his sleep he out grew his clothes, causing them to rip apart at the seams. The only thing left was the remains of his shirt sleeves, which were hanging around his wrist.

The shriek that followed this realization was not only so high that it hurt Derek and Savannah's ears, but was followed by the most hilariously frantic scrambling of the six year old across the kitchen and into the hallway.

"I'M NAKED!" Spencer screeched as he darted away, nearly tripping over his tiny feet as he hustled down the hall, trying to cover himself all along the way.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Morgan called out after the boy, earning an elbow from Savannah, who was still chuckling.

"Stop it, it's not funny." She said, her laughter lowering to a giggling.

"Then why are you laughing?" He smirked, giving her an elbow nudge back.

"I'm not, I'm not." Savannah said, gaining control of herself, though she was still grinning.

"Mhm..."

"Sorry about that..." Spencer's voice mumbled as he shuffled back into the space, now fully clothed.

"Did you forget something for a second there, Einstein?" Derek grinned jokingly at the man child.

"Shut it." Spencer grumbled rudely, climbing up to his seat at the table. "Breakfast?"

"Cereal." Savannah slid the bowl over to Reid after she poured the milk. Reid gave her a thankful little smile before turning and digging into his cereal.

"So what are we doing today?" Reid asked after swallowing a bite of cereal.

"Well, we are starting out by going to the park, Henry and Will are going to meet us there so you and Henry can play." Morgan sipped his coffee, eyes scanning over the morning paper that Reid only just noticed was there.

"Cool." Reid said through his cereal, earning him a flat look from the two adults.

"Reid, swallow first." Morgan sighed and Reid nodded vigorously before swallowing.

"Sounds great. Henry will love it." Spencer gave a smile.

"Plus it might be good for you to embrace your childishness. Have some good ol' fashion kid fun." Morgan prodded slightly. He really wanted Reid to try to enjoy being a kid, to really embrace the situation as some sort of second chance.

"Maybe." Reid shrugged, not looking up from his breakfast.

######################################################################

"This is going to be so fun!" Henry squealed with joy, practically skipping towards the park, Spencer and the others close behind.

"If you say so." Reid ruffled his shoulders slightly. This afternoon was either going to end really good or really bad.

"This place is the best, Uncle Spence, promise. Plus, there are a lot of cute girls here to talk to." Henry said, coming to a stop and jumping on the wood board that lay between the grass and the playground.

"You like girls?" Spencer raised a brow at the blonde.

"Yes- No. I dunno. But I know that they are cute." Henry gave a some sort of half-shrug.

"Alright, ladies man, you and Spence have fun, and remember not to call him Uncle out here, it looks weird." Will told his son as he and the rest of the adults sat down.

"Right, sorry, I forgot." Henry nodded before snatching Spencer's hand and dragging him away.

Henry pulled Reid all the way to ladder of the play set, or at least what was supposed to be a ladder, but was more like a obstacle course device. It Reid a minute to actually get up onto the thing, but once he managed to he ran right up to his godson.

"So, what are we doing?"

"We're gonna play pretend. This is our pirate ship." Henry said, grabbing a wheel that was attached to the set. "I'm the captain."

"Awesome, I'll be the first mate, then..." Spencer said before looking awkward and making a hook hand. "... Arg?"

"Louder then that, Spence!" Henry shouted before stomping his feet. "ARGGG! Stir the ship, raise the masts, ARRRGGGG!"

"ARGGGG!" Spencer screamed back, doing a weird little dance with his legs, which seemed to satisified Henry. The two stayed on the play set, shouting pirate things at the top of their lungs, until...

"Hey, can we join your crew?" A small female voice sounded behind them, prompting the two boys to turn around to see two girls around their age standing there, smiling at them. The first one was blonde, her hair pigtails, and wearing a flowery pink dress. The second one was brunette and had on a headband, orange shirt, and jean pants. They were both pretty cute.

"Sure!" Henry said with a grin before Spencer could act.

"Awesome." The brunette smiled, stepping forward.

"What role do you want?" Henry asked the girls, who were getting far too close to Spencer for his comfort.

"I want to be second mate!" The blonde grinned, standing dangerously close to Reid. Reid wasn't even sure that was a thing.

"Can I be the first mates wife? I can do stuff in the ship kitchen and stuff."

"That works." Henry nodded before taking the wheel back into his hand. "Ahoy! First mate, second mate, lower the masts!" The two saluted him before pretending to lower the mast. "Oh no, a storm! Whhhooossshhhhh! Splaaassshhh! Crackle!" Henry started to make sound effects with his mouth.

"Oh no!" The girls chirped in unison, jumping onto Reid, knocking him to the ground. Henry broke character for a second when he heard his crew smack against the floor. He looked at the girls, then Spence, who was strawberry red. The girls clearly thought Reid was cute...

Reid saw Henry look at him, and he could see gears turning in his little blonde head like the parts of a clock. Then there was a glint, an evil little glint that told him he was probably about to be screwed.

"I have to pee." Henry said before leaping off the structure and running away.

"Henry, wai-" Spencer tried to stop him, but he was already out of reach. The two girls were suddenly sitting in front of him, grinning wide.

"Soooo, what is your name?" The blonde asked, tilting her head. Spencer pressed his lips together in a line before giving them a nervous grin.

He was going to kill Henry for this later.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **RE-REPOST! This is a repost. There isnt much of a different between the chapters, but this is the beta'd version... The fact that I'm beta'ing will be clear later, I hope... Maybe.**

 **Love the reviews, babes. You're all awesome.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Why did you leave me alone with those girls!? Spencer pouted at Henry as they all started to leave the park. A huge grin spread across Henry's face.

"Because those girls liked you! And I thought it would be funny, and it was!" Henry giggled, swinging his arms back and forth, including the one that was holding his father's hand, making him shake his father's arm back and forth.

"It was pretty funny, Reid." Savannah chuckled at the boy as his pout grew.

"No."

"Come on, Reid, cheer up, it was just a joke." Morgan said before giving a manic grin and picking up Reid, placing him up on his shoulders.

"Morgan!" Reid squeaked, latching himself onto Morgan tightly so he didn't fall. His arms were wrapped around his forehead, fingernails digging into the sides of his head.

"Ow, kid, lighten up on the claws!"

"I wanna get a shoulder ride!" Henry looked up at his father, who shook his head with a grin before hoisting the boy up to his own shoulders. "Wheeee!"

"You get all that energy out because when we get home you are taking a nap." Will smiled as Henry pouted, shoulders slumped.

"Aw, really?"

"Yes, Henry."

"But I'm not tired!" Henry's pout increased nine-fold.

"Hey, why don't you come on over to my place, we can put the two tater tots down and have a chill day." Morgan asked Will, jabbing a thumb over in a random direction.

"Sounds like a plan." Will nodded while Spencer seemed to process his words.

"I have to take a nap!?" Spencer grabbed at the man holding him up. Morgan smirked at him.

"Of course, man, you are six. I'm not dealing with the fits you're going to throw without a nap. I can tell you are getting tired up there." Morgan's eyes darted to Spencer's hand, which was rubbing one of his eyes.

"I have something in my eye." Spencer waved the accusation away.

"Sure, kid."

Soon enough they made it back to their respective cars, which were parked only a few spaces apart. After getting Spencer strapped into the car, Morgan gave Will his address and they were off. Spencer looked out the car window, mind drifting through a myriad of thoughts and information, ignoring whatever conversation that Morgan and Savannah were dribbling on about. His eyes started to get heavy, eyelids fluttering like little butterfly wings, his mind blurring and swirling as sleep pulled on the corners on his mind. The next thing he knew, they had pulled into Morgan's driveway.

"Up and at' em, Reid." Morgan reached back and unbuckled him before giving him a few taps on the shoulder. Spencer nodded, shaking the sleep from his brain before clamoring out of the car just as Will and Henry pulled in.

"Nice place you got here, Derek." Will said as he let little Henry out of the car. "Jayje says you renovated it yourself?"

"That's right. One of my best jobs yet." Morgan nodded as they all made their way over towards the house. Henry quickly trotted over over to Reid, who was leading the walk to the door.

"Did you fall asleep in the car too?" Henry whispered to Spencer, leaning in like he being secretive. "I did, car rides make me sleepy."

"I did to." Spencer whispered back with a nod, stopping and waiting on the porch for the adults to get to the door. Morgan soon walked up to the door and let everyone in, which of course prompted a small house tour for Will and Henry. Once that was over, the group landed in the living space.

"Alright, boys, nap time." Will clapped his hands together, smiling at the two six year olds. The boys wanted to argue, but they both were tired after playing out in the sun for so long. It was unusually hot this week for spring.

The boys climbed up on the couch and laid down, letting Savannah drape a large but thin blanket over them. Morgan flicked on some cartoons for Henry before walking to the kitchen, talking about something Reid didn't quite catch. Before long, both boys were knocked out into a dead sleep and the cartoons were flicked off.

#################################################################################

Spencer's eyes flicked open slowly at felling of little feet nudging against his legs. Someone was kicking him. Henry, Henry was kicking him. Still slightly on edge from waking up, he kicked back, which was of course was answered with an even hard kick. So, he kicked back again. And again, and again.

"Henry, stooopppp!" He whined, digging his face into a couch cushion.

"Noooo." Was the equally tired response, followed by another kick.

"How about you both stop." Spencer heard Morgans voice from somewhere over the couch. "It's time for some lunch." Lunch? He felt his empty stomach gurgle at him. He could do some food.

"Food?" He felt Henry leave the couch and soon got up himself. He shuffled over to the kitchen behind Henry.

"What's for lunch."

"Hot dogs and mac'n'cheese." Will grinned, smacking a hand on the table before sliding the plates across the table to where the kids were sitting.

"Awesome!" Henry's eyes lit up at the slight of the chopped up hot dogs and kraft macaroni.

"Cool." Spencer said, picking up a fork. " Did you know that Kraft Macaroni was first introduced by Kraft Foods to America in 1937? And they just recently decided to remove a dye that was in the powder that gave it it's color?"

"No, I didn't know that." Savannah laughed, shaking her head.

"Just eat it, genius." Morgan ruffling his hair, much to his annoyance. Spence messed with his hair for a second before going back to his food.

"So, what are we going to do after lunch?" Will looked to Morgan, a brow raised.

"We find a movie to watch, we chill. The team just got back from a case, maybe we can have a little dinner." Morgan said before whipping his phone out. "If you two can handle the rugrats I can give everyone a call?"

"We got this." Savannah waved a hand, signaling him to go.

"Great."

"You're Uncle Morgan's girlfriend?" Henry asked Savannah as soon as Morgan left the room, looking up from his plate of food.

"Yes, I am." Savannah smiled at the blonde.

"And you live with him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you sleep in the same bed, like Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes, we do that to."

"Are you going to get married?"

"Henry-" Will's eyes eyes went wide. "We don't-"

"No, no, it's fine." Savannah stopped Will's speech before looking to Henry. "I don't know, Henry, that is up to your Uncle Morgan."

"Okay." Henry nodded before looking back down at his food. "I'm going to call you Aunt Savannah anyways."

"That's just fine by me." Savannah chuckled as Morgan sauntered back in.

"We are on for dinner! What should we have?" Morgan looked to the Henry and Spencer, who had both made it most of the way through their food.

"Meatloaf!" Henry proclaimed, doing a little fist pump.

"That sounds do-able. We got ground beef, right?" Savannah looked to Morgan, who nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Will, why don't you go look for a movie for us to watch?" Morgan's eyes flicked from Will to the TV. The cop gave a nod before strolling over the living space.

After lunch was over, the group piled onto the couch. Will picked out one of the few family flicks that Morgan had and already had it at the menu by the time they settled down on the couch. Morgan and Savannah sat next to each other on the right hand side of the couch, Savannah leaning into the crook of Morgans arm, which was wrapped around her. Spencer sat on Morgan's left hand side, leaning back into the couch and tilting towards Morgan subconsciously. Will and Henry were seated on the left hand side of the couch, Henry curled up, his head sitting on the edge of his father's lap, Will having a hand rubbing his back. Everything was going fine, everyone was relaxed and enjoying the movie, though Reid was admittedly having a bit of trouble with some of the humor in the film. That was, everything was going fine until Spencer's teeth started to move again. The two incisors, the ones next to the ones he lost in the night, started to come loose, and the ones he had lost before were starting to grow in.

Now Morgan of course was used to it and Savannah had been told about it by Morgan, but Will and Henry were... less then prepared. So when the bleeding and the crying started, they were surprised, to say the least.

"Why is Uncle Spence's mouth bleeding!?" Henry squeaked with frightened, wide eyes as Spencer spit up a bit of blood through his cries and whimpers.

"What on earth is wrong with him!?" Will shouted, picking Henry up and sitting him on his lap, holding him protectively.

"It's okay, it's okay! Everything is fine." Morgan said as he took hold of the shaking Spencer. "His teeth are moving, that's all. It's a spectacle, it's painful, he's fine, just- Reid, spit them out." He put a hand against Reid mouth and Spencer did spit out the teeth.

"Ew!" Henry shrieked at the sight of the teeth. "Gross!"

"Yeah." Morgan sighed, placing the teeth in a tissue Savannah provided, wiping his hand off before holding Spencer close. Spencer curled into Morgan for comfort with a whimper of discomfort, the instincts of his child body overriding his adversity to touch to seek comfort.

"Uncle Spence." Henry squirmed out of his father's arms before crawling over to Spencer to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "It's okay, it's okay."

"Hurts." Spencer mumbled, feeling his teeth move in at a frightening rate, ripping right trough his gums painfully. Feeling the warmth and comfort of Morgan and Henry around him, he slipped into unconsciousness.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **ANNNDDDD, there it is. New chapter. Yay.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, they are a big help. Keep it coming, loving it. In a rush to wrap this up, I'm doing a family thing.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, look who joined the land of the living." Spencer heard the voice of Kate break through as he woke from his impromptu nap. He opened his eyes completely to see both Kate and Garcia hovering over him.

"Chocolate Thunder said you had a rough time with your teeth earlier." Garcia peeped and Spencer gave a nod.

"You could say that," he mumbled as he sat up.

"Oh my gosh, he sounds so cute!" Kate squealed, clapping her hands together before reaching over and touching Spencer's face. It bothered Spencer a lot less then he thought. "He's gotten so big to... How old is he now?"

"He's six." Spencer heard JJ's voice from somewhere over the couch.

"Just like Henry! That's adorable!" Kate grinned.

"Normally I wouldn't let someone touch my face so much, but I'm giving you a pass because you are pregnant." Spencer mumbled as Kate squished his cheeks.

"Sorry, you are just so cute, Reid." Kate removed her prying hands.

"So I've been told." It was hard to look serious in this body. "It's dinner time?"

"Almost. We are waiting for Hotch and Rossi to show up, dinner is almost ready." Garcia nodded as the boy stood up and stretched.

"Okay."

"Hey, boy wonder, maybe I could give you a little hair cut before the others get here." Garcia flicked a lock of Reid's hair, which had grow out quite a bit, nearly reaching his shoulders.

"Okay." Reid said again. He knew there was no point in fighting it, he wasn't going to get out of it.

"Awesome sauce." Garcia said before grabbing his hand and dragging him off towards the bathroom.

##################################################################################

"Nice place, you did a good job with this one, Morgan." Hotch said as he and Jack walked into the home, where all the others were waiting.

"I know, right?" Morgan smirked slightly as he closed the door. Jack had dashed into the living room as soon as the door closed, seemingly looking for something. His eyes landed on Spencer, who was sitting by Henry on the living room floor, and his face broke into a huge grin.

"Woooaaahhh! Uncle Reid really was turned into a little kid!" Jack ran up to him. "This is so cool! This like something out of a movie! Does being a kid again feel weird? Are you really getting a whole year older a day?"

"Yes." Spencer nodded with a smile, he couldn't really help but to smile at Jack's enthusiasm.

"Dude, your voice is so high!"

"Jack." Hotch warned as he entered the living room.

"Sorry." The ten year old blushed before smiling at Reid again.

"It's fine." Spencer waved a hand at the statement, shooing it away.

"Nice for you to finally show up." Kate smiled at Hotch as she entered the room, her hands resting comfortably on her baby bump.

"I had something to take care of at work. I was having trouble containing our story regarding Reid being away. Cruz is getting suspicious." Hotch said, straightening his tie slightly. "Meg didn't come with you? Or your husband?"

"You kidding? I don't know how to explain this-" She gestured towards Spencer. "-to them. They would think I'm crazy. Plus I can't lie to them. Meg has a test to study for anyway. Cruz is suspicious? Of what?"

"He's not sure, but he definitely thinks something is off." Hotch sighed, shaking his head. "We are going to have to confront him eventually, once Reid has aged further and can be recognized as himself more easily and we can really explain what happened better. We still don't know what happened for sure."

"Actually, I think I do, but we can talk about that later." Spencer said looking to Henry and Jack to emphasize that is was work related and not to be talked about in front of the children so as to not disturb them.

Spencer was pretty sure he knew what happened. He had put some pieces together, and it made somethings make a lot of sense. The UnSub from the last case they worked hadn't fit the profile at all. He was a pedophile but all the victims were adults. Then Spencer had some chants yelled at him and he woke up a baby. Even though the idea that this man actually knew magic was a stretch, Reid believed the UnSub had turned into children to m*** and abuse them, and then when they got too old, he killed them, breaking the spell and turning them into adults again, which was why the bodies were all adults. It was ridiculous, but it seemed to fit if you squinted and tilted your head a little.

"Alright, then. It's dinner time." Savannah smiled at the group and they all nodded before heading towards the table.

"That is a lot of meat loaf." Hotch said as he sat down to see two medium sized meat loafs on the table. The table was covered in dishes. Two meatloaves, a moderately sized salad, and two large bowls of mac and cheese and mashed potatoes.

"Well there is a lot of people, plus I had to make salad because I know Penelope is a vegetarian." Savannah said before smiling at the woman, who smiled back.

"Awe, for me? Your a doll." Garcia gave her a wink as they all took a seat.

"It was no problem." Savannah shook her head.

"Well I still appreciate it. You and Morgan did a beautiful job with dinner." Garcia smiled as she started to scoop herself some salad.

"Hey now, I helped to." Will said, crossing his arms.

"Yes you did." JJ nodded before leaning over and kissing his cheek which seemed to pacify him.

"Wine, anyone?" Morgan asked, stepping over to the table with a bottle. Most all the adults nodded except Kate, for obvious reasons. Morgan quickly poured the wine before getting drinks for the kids and Kate. After he was done he finally sat down. "So, Baby Girl, are you excited for when you get to have your turn watching genius?"

"You betcha I am, I got plans." Garcia said with a classic Garcia smile, the one that spelled mischievousness. "Big plans." Her tone frightened Spencer.

"Fun. You make sure to get him out of the house and let him be a real teenager for awhile." JJ said, smiling at Spencer, who glared at her with his kitten glower.

"Oh I will."

"I'm sure you will, Baby Girl." Morgan chuckled before turning to Will. "Oh, and Will, I was wondering if on Sunday you and Henry would like to join me and Spencer to a trip to the zoo. Henry mentioned it and I thought it could be fun."

"Well I'm busy on Sunday but I think that would be great, maybe JJ can go?" Will questioned, looking to his wife, who nodded.

"I have off Sunday as long as a case doesn't pop up." JJ said as she collected a slice of meatloaf.

"It's a plan then." Morgan grinned, looking over to Henry, who looked so happy his head might just pop right off his shoulders like a cartoon.

"Awesome! It's going to be so much fun! There are pigeons at the zoo!" Henry did a bunch of little fist pumps.

"And bunch of other animals too." Will laughed.

"Dad, can we go to? Maybe Aunt Jessica can take me?" Jack looked up at his father with slightly begging eyes.

"Sorry, buddy, you have a soccer game on Sunday, remember?" Hotch said, raising a brow.

"Aw, that's right, I do." Jack pouted.

"Don't worry, Jack, I'll make sure we do something with Uncle Spencer and Henry before he is back to normal." Hotch assured his son, which seemed to cheer him up.

"Okay, thanks, Dad." Jack nodded before taking a bite of his meatloaf. "This is really good, Miss Savannah."

"Yeah, Aunt Savannah, this is really good." Henry nodded his little head at her.

"Aw, well thank you, but is was Derek's recipe, I just made it." Savannah chuckled slightly.

"You still did a good job, baby." Morgan said, wrapping an arm around her. "This meatloaf does my Momma justice, you make it just as good as her."

"You're just buttering me up now." She snorted, pushing him off with her elbow. "Put a sock in it and eat, you goof."

"Okay, okay." Morgan raised his hands in surrender.

"I wouldn't mind taking Reid off you two's hands tomorrow," said Rossi, who had been strangely silent the whole time he had been there. "I can take him out, we can go do things, my treat."

"If you think you'd be up to it, he can be a handful." Morgan smiled as Reid shot him a glower.

"If I can handle fishing with my grandson, I can handle Reid for an afternoon, I promise." Rossi smirked slightly.

"Alright then, tomorrow he is all yours."

The rest of dinner went on normally, everyone chatting about this and that, making jokes, the whole shabang. After dinner was done the two boys dragged Spencer off to play while the adults continued to converse. Jack of course asked Reid a bunch of questions about his current situation and Reid answered him to the best of his ability, so long as he knew the answer. Within an hour after dinner was over the others filed out of the place slowly, with JJ, Will, and Henry being the last ones to leave. By the time they left Spencer was already worn back out so he quickly changed into his PJ's and went to sleep. He was out cold before he could get under the blankets.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey there, darlings! Sorry it took so long to get this to you! I am working on a few projects right now that have been keeping me busy, good news for any Reid fan's because one is a Reid centered oneshot. So that will be up within the next few days... I hope. Plus I went home for the first time since moving away and I got alittle carried away and forgot to write. Opps! Eheheheh...**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, darlings, I really apprecaite it! Keep it up :P**


	16. Chapter 16

When Spencer woke up, his mouth ached from what he was sure was more tooth growth. He looked down to his pillow and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw four little white teeth on his pillow. His cannines, he noticed. He ran his tongue over his teeth to find his new ones had already grown in. Thank goodness. Reid got out of bed, stretching out his toes and giving them a little wiggle before pitter pattering out of the room and down the stairs. Morgan was already awake, laying on the couch in the living room and watching the news.

"Good Morning, Morgan." Spencer mumbled as he wandered into the living room. He frowned slightly at the sound of his voice. There was alot of annoying things about being a child. His sporadic emotions, his need for attention, but how high pitched and innocent his voice sounded was definetely high on the list. The slight lowering of his voice was one of the few favors puberty did him, and having to back track to this was... annoying to say the least.

"Morning." Derek greeted, sitting up with a grin. "Ready for some breakfast?"

"Mhm." Spencer nodded his head, causing hair to fall in his face, which he promptly blew away. His stomach felt very empty.

"I'll get you some cereal then." Morgan ruffled Spencer's hair as he got up to recrieve Spencer's breakfast.

"Savannah already left for work?" Reid peeped as he sank deeper into the couch.

"Yeah, she is working long sifts the next two days." Derek responded from the kitchen.

"Oh, that... sucks." Spencer said lamely, pressing his little lips together in a line.

"It's her job, saving lives and doing doctor things. She says pretty busy." Morgan shrugged a shoulder as he finished fixing the cereal and started to make his way over to Spencer.

"I guess so." Spencer shrugged before taking the bowl that Morgan was offering him. "Thanks."

"You and Rossi going to have fun today?" Morgan grinned as he sat back down.

"How would I know that?" Spencer asked through his first bite of cereal, looking extremely confused.

"I just-" Morgan let out a sigh. "Nevermind. Eat your cereal."

"I will." Spencer nodded before looking down to his cereal.

Things moved on slowly from there, with Spencer and Morgan relaxing, watching the news. After half an hour Spencer got ready for his day with Rossi, getting dressed and brushing his hair, the works. It wasn't long before Rossi had arrived and picked Reid up.

"So, what are we doing today?" Spencer peeped as he buckled himself into Rossi's car.

"I'm taking you to the mall." Rossi answered simply, starting his car up.

"What? Why?" Reid huffed, flopping back in his seat like a fish.

"Because everyone in the team has plans for you, and you only have one set of clothes for each day. We need to be prepared incase you need to change clothes, if you're taken swimming, you'll need a bathing suit." Rossi shrugged a shoulder.

"And you need me for this, why?"

"So you can pick some that you like." Rossi shrugged again. "Plus every kid deserves a day out at the mall to get things. I figured you never got really got that growing up, so why not?"

"You probably didn't get one either." Spencer guessed, digging around for a better reason.

"Ma was very old world." Rossi agreed. "She made most of our clothes herself." Bingo, there it was.

"Rossi, just because you-"

"Don't profile me, kid." Rossi stopped him before he really started. "No profiling today. Today you are a seven yearold kid and I am your cool uncle, if anyone asks."

"You don't think it'll look strange if an old italian man in walking a little white boy around a mall?" Spencer crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Only if you make it weird."

#####################################################################

"Alright, lets start by getting you some swimsuits, yeah?" Rossi smiled as they entered the mall through a Macy's at the front of the building.

"Whatever." Spencer's arms were crossed and his lip was poked out in a pitifull pout.

"Try to look more unhappy, please." Rossi rolled his eyes sarcasticly to go along with his sarcastic drawl.

"I don't like shopping."

"It's not that bad, Reid, stop pouting like that." Rossi said as they wondered towards the little boys part of the store. "Okay, go some out, preferably the kind that have a draw string so we can adjust the size."

Spencer muttered a small 'fine' before trotting off to the bathing suits and starting to scruntize them. He eventually picked out two, both with bright colors and patterns, triangles and whatnot. He turned to see Rossi standing there with two suits as well.

"Alrighty then, lets go see how these fit." Rossi said, gesturing towards the direction that he guessed the fitting rooms were in. "We are just going to have to guess with the bigger ones for when you are a tween."

"Awh, do I really have to try them on?" Spencer's shoulders slumped over, his lip poking out in an adorable pout.

"Yes, you do, you are trying my picks on first." Rossi smirked. "Now let's go find the fitting rooms, they have to be here somewhere."

"Okkkaaayyy." Reid huffed as they ventured off. It took them nearly twenty minutes to find the damn fitting rooms. They went up and down the escalator and circled around most of the bottom floor again before they found it. Why was it that fitting rooms are always so hard to find? Someplaces really need signs or something, for real.

Reid snatched up Rossi's picks before teetering into a fitting room. He swiftly changed into the first of Rossi's choices, a blue suit with yellow triangles on it. He had to tie the draw string on it tight and it was a little long but it would work for their purposes. He stepped out of the room to be greeted with the flash of a camera phone and a smirking Rossi.

"JJ and Garcia are going to love this." Rossi grinned at his phone.

"Rossi!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **AHHHHH! Okay, okay, okay. So I have some apologies to get out of the way. For one, I'm sorry this chapter is so short and filled with suck. Second, I am SO SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated this story in a month. I feel SO bad about it! It's just, my inspiration is sorta elsewhere right now. I'm planning many oneshots. Plus I started college last week and I am just so tired ALL the time... So so tired... And, yeah, this chapter isn't Beta'd because I refuse to keep you all waiting any longer because GOD DAMN it took me too long write this. Plus I have Math tonight... and I know I will be too tired when I get home to fuck around with fanfiction. So just, take it. I'm not sure if using a Beta will work out now that I'm in college because I may only be going at night but it is really taking it out of me, like seriously...**

 **If I'm being honest, I've been drawing more lately... and I've been getting back into cartoons, big time... y'know, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Star VS the Forces of Evil, Rick and Morty... I've been refraining from writing things for them, because I know alot of the people who follow me follow me for Bones and Criminal Minds stuff... I mean, I haven't written fanfiction for a cartoon in two years for corn's sake! SO that is a thing that is sapping my inspiration for this story, along with some oneshots... Yeah.**

 **So yeah, there was some comment way back that said that many of you wanted Rossi to take Reid shopping. So here you go. Doing this for you.**

 **Also, is the pace of this story too slow? Should I speed it up?**

 **Review, or whatever... Yeah.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright, where do you want to go next, champ?" Rossi grinned as they left the store for the inside of the mall. Spencer simply pouted, crossing his arms. "Come on, Reid, it wasn't that bad."

"Garcia and JJ are never going to let me hear the end of it." Spencer whined, still not looking at Rossi.

"Fine, what if I take you to a bookstore? I think there is a Books-A-Million at the end of this hall." He offered a sort of peace treaty to his child coworker.

"If this Books-A-Million has a Starbucks inside, can I get some coffee?" Spencer had heard from Garcia that some of the stores selled Starbucks.

"No."

"Fine..." Spencer siged. It was a long shot anyway.

Soon enough they were in the Books-A-Millon, and Rossi had let Spencer go off on his own to look for books. Normally he would never let a child do this but he knew Spencer knew what to do in emergency situations. Plus the scifi section of the bookstore wasn't exactly predator central. He had something he wanted to get Spencer, anyways. Spencer liked this place. It smelt like coffee beans and paper glue.

Spencer gazed over the books before him before going ahead a snatching up a few good sized books he hadn't read before. A good seven books would do. He knew that was a lot but it wasn't like seven books plus whatever Rossi got has going to bankrupt the wealthy author. Call it payback for when he made him climb in and out of that ditch with his bad knee so his shoes didn't get dirty. Vengeness would be his... five years after the fact.

"Ready to go yet, kid?" Rossi called to him and he looked down the aisle at him. He had some books, but Spencer couldn't make out what it was.

"Yeah." Spencer gave a floppy haired nod and started down the way.

"That is quite a few books you got there." Rossi observed, a brow raised at him.

"Yeah, I need something to do when I'm not playing with Henry." Spencer said as they started to make their way through to the front counter. "What did you get?"

"Oh, I just got some books to help you through your teenage years." Rossi smirked and Spencer's brows raised.

"Oh?"

"Mhm." Rossi said as they got up to the counter and sat their books down, granted it took a deal of effort for Spencer to do so, since he was already having a bit of trouble carrying all the books in the first place.

When the books were sat our on the couunter infront of the clerk he couldn't help but raise a brow. What sat infront of him were eight sci-fi books and three erotic novels, one of which was Fifty Shades of Gray. Now this wouldn't be strange if this were a thirty yearold woman and her teenage son, but the people infront of her was a seven yearold and an old man. The clerk stopped himself from saying anything, of course, because if one more person reported him to his manager, he was getting the ax. He would eb damned he lost another job.

Soon enough, the two profilers were out of the store and back into the mainstream part of the mall.

"What books did you get for me?" Spencer asked for the third time since they checked out.

"Let that be a suprise." Rossi nearly smirked. He was going to have Garcia video Spencer's reaction to the books when he was a teen. Going to be too funny.

"Fine, well let's just get out of here and-"

"We aren't leaving, we need to get you more back up clothes. You aren't getting out of this so easy."

Spencer let out a groan. It was going to be a long day.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So this was more of a chapterette than anything else... I just really wanted to update once more the month ended and I wanted to wrap this part up. The next chapter will start on the next day, which is the zoo trip! Which means tons of research for me! Yay... On the plus side, I've gone to the zoo three times in like a month. Including today...erm, yesterday. I just realized it's past midnight. Damn. Uh, Happy Halloween or whatever! Yeah! Also, to my beta, if you are reading this, I'm sorry, I know I said I was gonna send this your way but it took me longer than I thought to do and I wanted to meet my deadline. Also I have many plans this afternoon and so I just... couldn't. Next chapter, promise.**

 **Also, my brain is exploding. Someone send help. As if college stuff wasn't enough, my story inspiration is just... why. Along with this story, I want to write another Criminal Minds oneshot, some of you might have read the other two i posted this month, I want to finish or at the very least start back up my Bones A Sweets Story, as well as my Criminal Minds story, Stuck in here with you Two, or whatever that was called... plus I have a lot of ideas for a series of Bones oneshots and drabbles based around unseen scenes and bits. I am also getting ideas for some Criminal Minds things of the same nature. My brain is exploding. Send help. Drowning in ideas, but college is draining my motiation. Help.**

 **One last note, my Nanny, who I live with is gone on a mission trip and may I just say that it is delightful being able to yell as many curse words at the TV as I want. Feels good.**

 **Review, or something. I am very tired.**


	18. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry, not a chapter. It's just that when it became abudantly clear that probably wasnt going to finish the next chapter this month that I needed to give you guys a message, telling you that this story isn't abandoned, I'm just busy and distracted. I'm writing another sequel to a oneshot I wrote that is probably going to be close to 4,000 or more words. I've been mostly working on it when I'm in my photoshop class because there is a computer with word docs in there so that I can edit it myself. I might edit the next chapter of this story there if I finish it before I finish the class. And on that note if I have more classes in the future were I have access a computer like it I might continue to do it, that way I won't bother my Beta as much.**

 **Also, another reason why there hasn't been an update... Well... um... I've sorta kinda started watching Doctor Who! And it is sooooo good. Been trying not to write fanfiction for it but I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to hold out. Because of this also except shameless Doctor Who references when Reid goes to live with Garcia. Just a warning :P**

 **That is all. Sorry again.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Up and Att'em, Reid!"

Spencer heard the normally soothing but currently very very annoying voice of Derek Morgan pierce through his sleep and into his tired brain. He didn't what to get up yet, going out with Rossi yesterday had worn him out. He was only a little boy and the amount of insane amount of growth that happened when he was asleep made him want to sleep even more. He didn't know why, but it did. Bottom line, he didn't want to get up, so he simply clenched the comforter closer to his face and mumbled sleepy slurs at his best friend.

"Come on, Reid, just make it easier on us all and get up."

He was shaking his shoulder now. Spencer spit out more tired, jumbled bits of nonsense. He wasn't even sure what he was even trying to say and he was to tired to try to figure out. He heard the older man sigh and before he knew what was going on his warm, cozy covers were ripped away from him, leaving him exposed to the cool morning air of the house.

That definetely woke him up.

"Morgan!" Spencer whined, curling up in a tight ball as a reflex and a way to get warmer.

"Get up, kid, it's zoo day, JJ and Hotch are going to be over at ten to go to the zoo." Derek patted his back and Spencer rolled over to look at him.

"I thought that we weren't sure they were coming? I thought Jessica and Will-"

"I don't know how they did it either, but lets not question it and get the day started, yeah?" Morgan patted his shoulder as Spencer crawled out of bed before the two sauntered their way to the kitchen, where Savannah was waiting. She was dressed for work and was leaning against the counter with a cup off coffee.

"You haven't left yet?" Spencer peeped as he lept up onto the bar stool infront of the island, automatically wiggling his bottom around on the seat to get comfortable, which was more adorable then he realized. Savannah bite her lip to contain her chortles at the sight, with Derek pressing his lips together to stop himself, it was all the both of them could do to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Good morning to you to Spencer." She smirked, poring some milk in a bowl of cereal that had been waiting there. "Get plently of beauty sleep?"

"I slept very well." Spencer mumbled tiredly, smushing his cereal deeper into his milk and stirring it around. "Any chance that I can get some of that coffee?"

"No way."

"Even if I say please?"

"Kid, you're eight years old, giving to coffee would be like giving you crack." Morgan rolled his eyes at the tought.

"I drank coffee when I was eight!" Spencer pouted through his current mouthful of cereal, pointing his spoon at Morgan to somehow solify point.

"Because you were in eighth grade." He retorted, seemingly not the bothered by Spencer's full mouth. "Ever think of embracing this kid thing more? I mean, think of all the things you could do, just because your a kid! When are you going to be eight again? Never, might as well enjoy it and act like a kid."

"I'm not a kid, I'm a grown man!" Spencer insisted, mouth still full.

"For one thing, you're eating with your mouthful, for second the other day you laughed when JJ sat down and the chair made a fart sound." Morgan rose a brow at Spencer, in response Spencer pout again and stare into his cereal as if it would give him a witty retort. "Just admit it, your a kid, with adult memories. Admit it."

"Leave me alone, Morgan." Spencer glared up at his friend.

"Admit it."

"Morgan, leave him alone." Savannah rolled her eyes at Morgan's ironicly childish grin.

"Thank you, Savannah." Spencer smiled.

"He's just a little boy after all." Her face split into a grin easily as big and childish as Derek's is while Spencer deflated in defeat.

"I hate you both."

"No you don't." Morgan smirked.

"Well, I better get going, you two boys behave... And Morgan is right, Reid, you should loosen up a little." Savannah sighed as she put her empty cup in the sink before snatching up her jacket. "See you two tomorrow, I've got double shifts."

"See you." Morgan nodded, leaning to over and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Soon the Savannah was out the door and the boys were left alone. After thirty minutes breakfast was over with and Spencer was dressed in his clothes for the day. Walking into the living room after getting ready, Spencer discovered that Morgan was still off getting ready. Normally Morgan got finished getting ready before him because he had so much trouble getting dressed as a small child. But today he had beat him out, which meant one thing, and one thing only.

He could watch TV.

Or rather, he could watch his TV shows. In all fairness, when chossing movies to watch, Morgan tried to pick ones he liked, but whenever they weren't watching movies? First come, first serve. He could watch Doctor Who and Morgan can't agrue because he got there first. They had two hours till the other's showed up, he could watch two and a half episodes of the new series. As much as he liked old who, he knew that Morgan would whine relentlessly if he tried to watch it. Plus, the increased visual effects and better prostetics, were admittedly nice. He'd never let Garcia know that, though, as it was a lasting agruement between the two which was better, new Who or old Who. They were both great, but Spencer stood firm that the orginal series was better, odd writing and terrible effects aside.

By the time Morgan had gotten dressed Spencer had opened the Netflix and was selecting an episode.

"Awh, really!? Doctor Who?" Morgan sighed as he plopped down on the couch.

"I got here first." Was Spencer's simple retort.

"Fair enough. At least it isn't Star Trek..." Derek said and Spencer rolled his eyes.

Spencer selected of his favorite episodes of 10th Doctor's run and settled down on the couch. Thankfully Morgan took his loosing the TV with grace and didn't whine about it. In fact, if Spencer didn't know any better, he'd actually think he was enjoying it. Maybe him and Garcia were rubbing off on him?

Morgan and Spencer sat and watched Doctor who, becoming so intwined in the plot that they didn't even notice that the other's had arrived intill they were standing in the living room. Judging them.

 **AUTHOR"S NOTE:**

 **Filler chapter is filler so that I update at least once this month. Was orginally going to be longer but I cut out a bit because I was worried it would offend people. (It involved Reid forgeting to take something for his lactose intolerance, do the math.) So here this is. Next chapter, zoo time and explaination for how Hotch and JJ got off for the zoo as well as slight plot moving forward in literally the smallest way possible.**

 **Not Beta'd because even if my Beta likes doing it, I can't ask them to do so around the holidays. I just can't. Plus I really want to get this up today. Because I'm working on becoming more schedueled, including for this. And reasons. Next chapter will be Beta'd, I promise.**

 **And also, just because I'm curious and it will take you literally less then a minute to answer... What's your favorite line/ moment in this chapter, heck if you have a favorite line or moment from the story over all, tell me that. If I have anyone who reads more then just THIS story of mine, what's your favorite line or moment from one of my stories? I'm just curious. Tell me in a review or whatever. Also, Happy New Year and Late birthday to me! Yeah! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

"You boys busy?" JJ asked, looking more than a little amused. Hotch and JJ had entered the home to the sight of Morgan and Reid, curled upon the couch, watching doctor who. Just wait intill Garcia heard about this.

"What?" Spencer grunted, only partually snapping back into attention.

"No." Morgan bounded up, quickly turning the show off. That caught Reid's attention.

"Hey!" Spencer pouted at Morgan.

"Time to go, kid." Derek ruffled his hair and then Reid acknowledged JJ and Hotch.

"Hello, I'm glad you guys could come with us." Spencer said as he trotted over from the couch. "How did you get time off?"

"I explained to Cruz about your situation. Turns out he wasn't buying that you were suddenly gone to see your mother like that, given how well she's been doing." JJ shrugged. "I showed him some pictures to prove of your current statis as a... child... It took some explaining, but he understood. He wants to meet with you on Wensday to discuss when you will be returning to work. He figured that us being around during your growing process might help you when you come back, or something along those lines."

"How did he know about my mother?" Reid rose both his eyebrows.

"He's my friend, your my friend, I was happy for you..." JJ shrugged a shoulder, Spencer didn't look very impressed.

"OoOoOooohhhh, someone is a gossip!" Morgan teased as they made their way back towards the front door.

"Hey, I thought _he_ was the one who was supposed to be the child." JJ retaliated, tossing her head towards Reid.

"Hey!" The pair said in unison before blinking at each other.

"Lets get going, yeah?" Hotch changed the subject as he opened the front door up.

"This should be a fun trip, I always did like zoos. All the joys of going and seeing animals in the wild without having to go out in their filthy natural habitats. Plus actually finding the animals can be like a puzzle, I like puzzles." Spencer smiled as they made their way towards JJ's van.

"That figures." Morgan snorted with a roll of the eyes. Soon enough they were at the car, where Henry and Jack were waiting eagerly in the very back seat.

"Uncle Spence!" Henry grinned and started to wave his little arms around. "Sit back here with us!"

"Okay." Spencer smiled before struggling to climb over the front-most back seat, something that was difficult for people of all ages.

"Woah! Your almost my age now, that is so cool!" Jack gasped, delighted by the prospect that his Uncle Reid was going to be his age soon.

"Jack, inside voice." Hotch reminded from the passenger as he buckled himself in.

"Right, sorry." Jack squeezed his lips together to show he would try to be more quiet, though this likely would only last a few minutes.

"Want a juice box, Uncle Spence?" Henry asked, pulling one out of his little backpack. Spencer smile grew a little as nodded and took the juice box.

"What else do you have in the bag?" Reid asked before taking his first sip of juice.

"I've got two more juice boxes... I got some Cheezits... and I got some toys for us to play with on the way to the zoo!" Henry pulled out a few animal toys with a huge grin on his face. The grin was mirrored onto Jack's face and Spencer couldn't help but smile to.

"Don't make a mess back there!" JJ called back to the group on rambucious boys.

"We won't!"

They did.

##############################################################################

After they successfully got all the Cheezits out of Spencer hair and the toy lion's foot out of Henry's nose, the group of coworkers, children, and... child coworker (?) tranversed the parkinglot. Spencer was over joyed when he saw what zoo they had arrived at. The Smithsonian National Zoological Park. So many different species, beautiful exibits... This was going to be fun, Spencer could tell already. As soon as they got in the park, the first they saw, or atleast the first thing Henry saw, was the Kid's farm. More specificly, the the pizza theme playground inside it.

"Guys, look! A playground!" Henry gasped, pointing up at the place, hoping up on his toes a little. Spencer's nose crinkled up a little at the thought of another playgrund.

"Maybe on the way back out, buddy, we wouldn't want you to tire yourselves out right when we get here, do we?" JJ gave her best motherly smile and Henry's brows and lips pursed in what seemed to be very deep thought before pouting.

"Nooooo..." He grumbled in early defeat, crossing his arms.

"Great, now which animals do we want to see first?" Hotch asked the group, quickly jumping into his normal leadership role. For the sake of the group, of course.

"The big cats!" Jack belted out, a huge grin on his face, Henry nodded in agreement.

"They are actually refered to as the Great Cats, Jack." Spencer said, but he was smiling as well. He found he very much wanted to see the big cats. Henry and Jack blinked at Spencer, then looked to eachother, and then back at Spencer.

"Spence, you needs to use smaller words, or people are going to figure out you arent really a kid." Henry said.

"Right." He remembered all the stares he got as a kid when his father would sneak him off to the zoo. His mother never liked the zoo, so it was a special little trip. He rattled off facts at people causually passing by. That trip had not ended well. He prefered not to relive the experience. He just to relax and, what was it that Morgan said? Embrace his inner child. That was it.

"Alright, lets go then! The great cats are this way." Hotch smiled in that way he only smiles when he is off the job and going something with Jack. They liked it when they got to see that smile. Hotch swooped Jack from the ground before placing him up on his shoulders.

"Dad!" Jack squeaked, clinging to his forehead, looking like some sort of startled squirrel-creature. That made the other's laugh. "Put me down!"

"Oh... Why?" Hotch was still smiling, but now it was taking a more mischievious nature.

"I don't like it up here. And I wanna hang out Henry and Reid. On the ground."

"Oh fine." Hotch said, plopping him back onto the ground. Jack was immediately back at Henry's side.

Soon enough, they reached the Great Cats exhibit. Their were lots of people in here, making Spencer slightly uncomfortable, so he got closer to Henry and Morgan. And started to talk, talking made him feel better.

"Maybe if we are lucky we'll see some of the cubs!" Spencer said, trying his best to sound like a child. It was more difficult than he orginally thought. "I r- I heard that the lions and tigers _both_ had cubs."

"Really? We might see baby lions? Like Simba?" Henry tilted his head curiously.

"Exactly like Simba, Henry." JJ smiled, ruffling her boys hair, which he fixed just as soon as her hand left his head.

They walked up to the African Lion part of the exhibit, where they saw the two lions, one male, one female, laying off in a corner, napping while two small cubs played in the decorative brush of the exhibit. Henry and Jack had their eyes to the two playful cubs, which made the adults all smile intill they saw that Spencer was in a simular state of joy, though he was observing the whole of the exibit. Their smiles grew. They went from there to the Tiger's exhibit, were all the tigers were out, but they were all asleep, the two tiger cubs sleeping together not far from their mother. That prompted a small 'Aw' from JJ and Henry. The next cats were Caracals, which only Spencer managed to actually find in the branches of the exhibit. He had tried to point them out to the others, he really had, but they just weren't seeing it. They gave up on it and left the Great Cats to the next exhibit.

"Next up, Great Apes!" Morgan smiled as he saw the nearby sign pointing to the nearest exhibit.

"Oh, I didn't know we were visiting some of your work out buddies, Morgan." JJ joked, prompting an eyeroll from Morgan and laughs from the others.

"Hahaha. Very funny JJ."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Next up, Great Apes, some other exhibits and then lunch XD**

 **Sorry it took so long to get up, my inspiration keeps shifting around, I started watching Supernatural (Castiel is my favorite), and college is really starting to kick in. Had midterms this week, next week to.**

 **And as you can tell, this was not BETA'd... I'm going to for real, as much as I love my Beta, and appreciate them helping me. I just really don't have the time for it, I bearly have time to write, excepton the weekends, when I rest normally. Unless I'm energized like I am right now. So right now I'm going to burn through very shred of moviation, energy, and inspiration while I still have a hold on it. I'm very sorry to say its probably going to be this way for awhile. At least for awhile, till I get a better hold on myself. I'm trying to get more scheduled, and when I do that, I'll try to fit in writing time in that schedule. Maybe I will start using a Beta again. Very sorry, especially to my Beta. Sorry.**

 **So, tell me in a review what your favorite part of this chapter was, or even if you liked it. Because It'll make me happy if you do.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

 **I am so sorry haven't updated in so long. I got distracted with school and with other stories. Been watching a lot of anime. Yeah. But I won't ever abandon this story entirely, because Criminal Minds is always going to be a show I enjoy, it's definetely a long term show for me. I was actually just rewatching season 11 on Netflix, which inspired me back into updating this. I apologize in advance, this chapter is probably going to suck because I haven't written for these characters in a long while.**

 **Also, fair warning, there is going to be some childish humor in this chapter, because children.**

 **Enjoy.**

Woooaaahhhh, they are so BIG." Henry gapped at the gorilla in front of him. They were lucky enough for one of the gorillas to be right by the glass. "They look like the ones from Tarzan."

"That's right, Henry." JJ smiled at her son, being careful not to loss him in the small crowd.

"That one over there is eating!" Jake pointed out, standing on his tiptoes to see over a slightly larger child.

The group had gotten there just in time to see the gorilla's eat. Some were climbing around their inclosure, trying to get to a suitable place to eat, while others had already found a spot and were munching away on greens. JJ, Hotch, and Morgan couldn't help but noticed that even Spencer's eyes were glittering with something akin to wonderment, and they couldn't really blame him. Gorilla's are certainly majestic creatures, so close to humans, they even seemed to have personalities.

"Did you know that apes are almost identical to human's genetically? Only small differences in nuclear DNA seperate the species, with gorilla's being the closest to humans after chimanzees. Studies show that from an evolutionary standpoint, gorilla's were the last branch of ape to break off from their common ancestor before the split between humans and chimps, which is why they are so close genetically. In 2012 a geno-" Reid was on a roll before a hand covered his mouth. He didn't even need to see the hand to know who it was. Spencer glared up at Morgan, who only smirked down at him.

"I think we've heard enough, kid. Talk anymore and the apes willhear you and figure out they can over take. Then we got a _Planet of the Apes_ situation going on, and what would we do then?" Morgan ruffled his hair and Reid fixed it immedaitely, glare withstanding. The older man ignored him, and looked then rangled his little group, which was getting split by the growing crowd. "We better get going, it's getting a little cramed in here."

They all agreed and slipped away from the Ape house. Next they visited the Small Mammal House, where they saw a whole variety of small, fluffy creatures. Jack thought they were sort of stupid, but Henry and Spencer enjoyed them, but they were enjoying pretty much everything. Spencer had tried very hard not to attract attention to himself but the facts just... popped out. It was a reflex! The kids thoughts it was cool, and if Spencer caught anyone looking at him weird he'd spout off something about reading it in a older sibling's science book to cover his tracks. The team, or what of it was there, was also noticing that the longer they were here, the more Spencer was relaxing and sliding into a more childish mindset, even with all his big brainy talk. They had hoped it would turn out like this, because most people would kill to be able to be a kid again, or even get to act like one, and they could tell that the longer Spencer was a child, the more he was fighting his more childish instincts. They knew it had to be tough on him, but all they could do was hope things continued to go well and that Reid would end up enjoying himself.

The group traveled through the zoo, and like most trips to the zoo it was fun, but animals didn't do much. Naturally, all the excitement came when an animal actually did something, like when they went to see the elephants at the Elephant Trail and one of the elephants actually walked around a bit. The kid's smiles couldn't be bigger. Until...

"I'm hungry!" Henry complained, putting a hand on his growling tummy.

"Me too!" Jack glared, looking just as fussy as Henry did. Spencer didn't complain, but he did look up at the other's, like he was expecting something.

"The map says there is a place to eat just ahead." Hotch, the vigulant keeper of the map, said, gazing over the groups of people and spying the building the map said would be there. Henry and Jack raced ahead, with Spencer quickly chasing after them. The adults were close behind them. After less then twenty minutes everyone was settled down with their food. Most of them got pizza, but Henry got chicken tenders. They ate in relative silence until:

 _Pfffftttt- BLAT_

The group turned their heads towards the source, a very red faced Spencer.

"Ha! Spence farted!" Henry laughed, pointing at his honorary uncle. The redness on Reid's face grew, and his instincts kicked in.

"I did not! It was my chair." Reid wasn't a very good liar outside the job.

"That wasn't a chair noise, that was a butt noise." Jack cackled, bent over with but as much laughter as Henry. JJ and Morgan were starting get the chuckles too.

"Jack." Hotch was trying very hard to maintain seriousness, his tone was very firm... ish.

"What? It was! That was butt noise."

"It was my chair!"

"It changed tones!" Morgan snorted, finally giving into the laughter. Hotch gave him a look of profound dispointment.

"It's okay, Spence." Henry giggled, wrapping an arm around him. "You're human after all."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Yeah, Spencer, it was an accident." Jack put a hand on his shoulder, still laughing. "It's still really funny. I didn't think you even knew how to fart."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!?" Reid sighed before dipping his head down. "Can we please just eat?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Hotch said, as so it happened... but that doesn't mean Reid didn't get ribbed about the accident the rest of the day.

The rest of the trip to the zoo was unspectaular. All and all, it was still really fun. They got some choice shots of the pandas, and Reid had fun rattling off nerdy animal facts. After they got back to Morgan's place all the boys went down for a nap.

Jack was on one side of the couch, spread out conciderably more then the other two boys, who were curled up on the otherside. They all looked like the picture of innocence, like there was a group of three angels sleeping on Morgan's couch and not young boys. Hotch was just suprised Jack was actually napping, he rarely went down for naps anymore, but it made sense, they had done a lot of walking today.

"It looked like Spence had fun today." JJ smiled, sipping some water.

"Yeah, I'm glad. Trying to get this kid to have fun is like trying to pull teeth, or trying to getting Reid to watch sports. He has more energy then he knows what to do with, I swear, especially now that that stuff with his teeth has calmed down." Morgan said, leaning against the wall. "Savannah loves having him here, though. Thinks that having a kid around will make me grow up a little, prepare me for our future or something, but it's not like we are having a kid anytime soon." **(Remember, this story takes place in season 10 roughly.)**

"Maybe she has a point."

"Nah."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah, this was really short and I'm sorry. Not my best XD The next chapter is just going to start the next day when Reid wakes up, because I really wanna wrap up this day of the story. Plus, next chapter Reid will be ten, and so the pranking will start!**

 **LEave a review telling what you thought, also leave ideas for pranks Morgan and Reid can pull because I need help XD Pretty Please.**

 **So Sorry.**


	22. Chapter 22

Spencer woke up in a cold sweat, shaking from the throws of his nightmare. Nightmare's were commonplace in his life and in his line of work, but this was a special nightmare. It was a nightmare about Tobias Hankel. It was a nightmare he had had countless times, and even though he only had it every few months now-a-days, he had a lot more to have nightmares about now, it always shook him to the core when he had it. He hastily shot his hand over to where his bedstand was. He always kept his sobriety chip there with his keys and wallet. There was a brief moment of panic when instead of feeling his coin he just felt more bed. Then the haze of sleep fell away and he remember his current predicament. Not only was he not home at his apartment, but he was a child, ten yearsold now. His horror then came back with a vengence when he realized: his chip was at home. Damnit.

He knew what would happen without it. Spencer always had cravings really bad after the Hankel nightmare. And then, laying there in a strange bed, still shaking slightly from his nightmare, he came to a second revalation of how weird this was. Not because of his physical age, even though that was certainly strange, but because since he had been turned into a child, he hadn't really had any of his normal problems. All his regular problems had been swept up in the panic of his current situation, but now that he was adjusting to the strangeness, as well as getting older, those old problems were coming back. Spencer sighed, rolling over on his side to try to sleep again, even though his breathing had yet to return to normal. Even then, he knew it was useless. He wasn't going to sleep. So he got up and padded his little feet into the kitchen, to his minor glee, he found he was finally big enough to reach shelves. That meant he could make coffee. If Reid believed in a God, he would be thanking them. He concidering thanking them anyway. He missed coffee.

It was a messy process, but the coffee was made. Reid cleaned up the mess best he could before trotting over to the couch and sitting down, sipping his coffee. And for a moment, just a moment, he didn't feel like a child, but like he was just Reid. It was nice, intill the thing the woke up him came to haunt him and he suddenly felt uncomfortable in his skin. Cravings... sometimes it sucked being Reid.

"Reid?" The youngster looked up as Savannah peeked into the room. He didn't respond, he only looked into his cup. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep." His voice was just above a whisper.

"Nightmare?" Savannah was sitting by his side now. Spencer didn't respond, and that was answer enough. "Ah... Must be tough. He didn't give me any specifics, but Derek has told me you've been through some rough stuff. Says your mom is sick and that you are a bit of a trouble magnet." She was shocked when Spencer started to laugh.

"That's an understatement." Spencer said as he finished of his insane little laughing fit and turning to a somber look. "My Mom is in a mental instatution. She is a parnoid schizophrenic, you're a doctor, I'm sure you've seen homeless people with the disorder seeking drugs, yeah? You know what that looks like?" Savannah just nodded, suprised that Spencer was talking at all with how scared he looked. "And yes, I do attract trouble a lot... I'm not allowed to talk about, for legal reasons, cases are involved, you know?" She just nodded again. "Morgan is lucky to have you, you're a nice woman... Good listener."

"He's lucky to have you to, you know, he thinks of you like a little brother that he never had. He loves you like family, whenever you two get into little scuffle at work or you tell him a fact that he found interesting he tells me about it." Spencer was almost smiling. Savannah tilted her head. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but if there is anything I can get you..."

"I'm not a child, I can take care of myself." Spencer's defences were up now, his coffee was sat down so he could wrap his arms around his torso and his shoulders were positioned higher, like shields. "I know I look like a child... And I sort of f-feel like a child, but I'm still me. I can handle myself."

"I know that, I'd offer even if you were an adult." That didn't cheer Spencer up at all, if anything that seemed to make him more upset, but after a second, he seemd to think of something.

"Can you tell Morgan... To go to my apartment and get my token... He'll know what I was talking about, I'm going back to bed." Spencer grabbed his coffee and scampered away. Weird.

So when Morgan did get up, already half dressed for the day, and Savannah told him to do so, she was unsuprised when Morgan looked concerned, but agreed to go get it anyway. He went and finished getting dressed before kissing her goodbye and leaving to go get the token, whatever it was.

Morgan, on the other hand, knew exactly what it was. It was Reid's sobriety coin. He also knew what it meant, it meant Reid was having a rough day or that he was craving. Since nothing bad had happened, Morgan assumed that Reid had a nightmare about Maeve or Hankel, or any one of the times he had been in mortal danger, maybe even his latest brush with death when he got shot in Texas. He left to get the chip strait away, even if Reid didn't have any access to painkillers, Morgan didn't want this to be bothering Reid right now.

Halfway to Reid's apartement it struck Morgan how weird it was dealing with such a problem with Reid in his current condition. Since Reid had been turned into a child, he hadn't really had adult problems, only child problems, and that made this feel odd. Almost like it was wrong. Morgan shook the feeling off and went and got the chip.

When he got back home from recreiving it, he went the guest room Reid was sleeping in to find the boy-man- man-boy? Whatever. He was reading one of books he got with Rossi. It looked large and nerdy, there was a spaceship on it and everything. He seemed engulfed in whatever it was, but even under that he seemed more deflated... sad almost. He was definetely having a bad day.

"Hey, Kid, you wanted this?" Morgan said, entering the room and flipping the coin into Reid's lap.

"Thank you for getting it." Spencer said, picking the coin up and flipping it through his fingers.

"So... Seven year coin... That's pretty impressive." Morgan sat on the foot of the bed and Spencer gave him a questioning look. He seriously wanted to talk about this? Spencer was under the impression that they would never talk about it, ever.

"I'm getting my eight year in a month and a half. It feels like it's been much longer some days... Not today." Spencer decided to focus in his coin. If Morgan was going to instist on convesation, looking at the coin would help.

"So it was a Hankel dream thats got you all in knots then." Morgan knew by the way Reid squirmed that he had hit the nail on the head. "That's okay, it was a tramatic event in your life, it's normal to-"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Treat me like a victim." Spencer whispered, still not looking up.

"But you are a victim, you were victimized by Tobias Hankel, he killed you and then he-"

"I am perfectly aware of what he did." The young boy snapped, glaring up at Morgan now. He was pissed, beyond pissed, really. Even Reid knew that it voilated the rules of courtesy to bring up the a traumtic event to the victim, you let them bring it up. Plus, he wasn't in a good mood to begin with and the subject of Hankel and his sobriety would always be a sensitive subject. "And you have no place to talk about him, or my sobriety. They are private, especially my sobriety. We aren't talking about it."

"We all saw you get tortured. We watched you struggle with dilaudid."

"Exactly, you _watched_ my struggle. You didn't say anything, you didn't do anything, you didn't _help me_." Reid wasn't getting any less hostile.

"We couldn't do anything, Reid, if we did you'd get fired."

"It seems a common theme with this team, saying that something can't be done because of our jobs." Reid grumbled and Morgan submitted that this wasn't going to go anywhere. Now was not the time to help Reid with this.

"Right, okay, fine, you have a point." Morgan put up his hands in surrender. "But I'm not about to let you sit in here and mope all day. Get up off your butt, we are going to watch some good old fashioned comedies and eat junk food."

"I don't have a choice in all this, do I?"

"No, you don't."

"Alright. I call dibs on some icecream." Spencer sighed, sitting his books aside and sliding out of bed.

"Alright, Pretty Boy." Morgan smiled, ruffling his hair.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So this turned out a lot different then what I had planned orginally. But I can explain.**

 **When I went to plan this chapter, I knew I wanted there to be a reason for the pranks to start, a reason that will be revealed in the next chapter but try to guess what it is if you want, because in the orginal it was just like "OKAY THERE IS PRANKS NOW" and I didn't like that about the orginal. While I was planning, trying figure stuff out, and I was rewatching Criminal Minds start to finish. And then I got to Reid's drug addiction arc. And thing about that arc is, is that it makes me want to write stuff that is more serious, sad, and all that. And so here is this chapter. It'll all bleed together with the next chapter, promise. It won't just be dropped, it'll fade in a hopefully reasonable fashion. So yeah, i got an itch to write something more serious, and I made you all suffer for it. Sorry.**

 **So yeah. Review or something. Please, I want to know what you liked about it. And I really need ideas on the prank front. Seriously. I'm going to use some from the orginal, but I want some stuff that is different. Yeah.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, you want me grab something for your lactose intolerance? If you insist on bogarting my icecream you might need it." Morgan said with a slight smirk on his face, happy with himself that he got Spencer out of bed. Spencer shook his head.

"No, I make it a habit not to take any sort of medication when I'm... having a fit." Spencer said as he shuffled over to the kitchen and towards the fridge.

"If you say so, but don't go crying to me when your stomach is in knots." Morgan elevated his voice so Spencer could hear him, as he was making his way to the living room to pick out the movies. "And get me some chips while your in there, pretty boy!"

"Got it!" Spencer shouted and after a few minutes the boy trotted into the living space, a bag of chips under his armpit and a quart of icecream with a spoon in it scooped up in the crook of his arm.

"Strait from the carton? You really are having a rough day." Morgan joked and seconds later the bag of chips was thrown at his head. Morgan looked up to see Reid glaring at him from the couch and laughed as he pushed in the DVD before picking up the chips and taking his spot next to Reid as the younger man- boy- pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped himself in it so he was caccooned, with only his face and arms sticking out.

"What is this movie about?" Reid asked as the previews played.

"I dunno, it's one of Savannah's, but she says it's halarious so I figured, why not? Doesn't matter, this is just the first of many." Morgan ruffled his hair and to Morgan's slight suprise Spencer didn't try to fix it, he just took a bite of icecreamy awesomeness. Dude must be really out of it.

And so the pair watched the first movie, it was okay, they definetely got a few chuckles in. Spencer was personally glad he was warned that they were watching comedies ahead of time because he frequently didn't catch jokes if he didn't know he was supposed to be looking for them. He frequently found himself watching movies with Garcia that weren't comedies, but had jokes in them and they would fly right over his head because he wasn't looking for a joke there. In all Spencer's years of profiling, he still had a hard time understand how people could just pick up joke without thinking about it and over all decided it might have something to do with his intellect, but on days like today he was more inclined to think it was just because other people were fucking weird.

By the time the second movie was halfway through, Spencer still wasn't feeling any better. He was trying really hard to appreciate that Morgan was trying to help since he couldn't go to work in this state but it was coming off as babying to him. Spencer hates being babied. Plus, his stomach was starting to hurt from the icecream and bloating was starting to set in. Totally worth it.

But, unfortunately enough, the stomach pain triggered a memory from when Maeve died. In the first few days following her death Spencer had tried a few different methods of mourning, because how could he know which one was best if he didn't try them out, before deciding that laying around like a sack of sad french fries was the best for him. So, he spent a day and half eating icecream and watching Star Trek because he read somewhere that sometimes such things helped. It hadn't.

Now that memory was coming back to haunt him and if anything he was getting more upset. He really wished he could just work it away like he normal tried to do.

Morgan had taken notice to his young friend's sour mood shortly after the end of the second movie. He hadn't said anything and just went to go put in a third movie. Morgan always practiced extreme caution when dealing with Reid and emotional problems. It was always pretty easy to tell what was wrong with the kid, Morgan was a profiler after all and while Reid had gotten better hiding things, he still needed to profect his method because outside of an actual poker match, Reid's poker face sucked. The problem with Reid was in dealing with the problem that presented itself, as while it was easy to figure out, a solution was always much more difficult to pull off because Reid tended to be slightly unpredictable. Sometimes he does exactly what you think he'll do, other times he pulls something of who the fuck knows where and leaves who ever confronted him confused as to what just happened. Most of the time the time sided on just leaving Reid alone to sort out the problems himself, sometimes just peaking at him to make sure he didn't want help. Morgan was finding it difficult to do that today, likely because of Reid's current dispositon as a child.

So what could Morgan do? The likely problem Reid was experiencing besides cravings was that he felt like Morgan pulling him out to watch movies was babying him. Reid hated being treated like a child, something that likely stemmed from his experience as a child prodigy. So Morgan should do something normal. What did normal Morgan and Reid do? Talk about women? Nah, too awkward. Watch movies? That was already not working. And then it dawned on him. Pranks.

Morgan and Reid had on and off prank wars since what is now known as the Phonecall Incident. Either of the profilers would tell you that it was just an escalation of previous teasing and jabs they would make at eachother. At this point, it was pretty common place in the office space. Sometimes someones chair would collaspe in on itself or a whoopee coushin would get left on someone's seat. It was widely ingored by everyone. Maybe, just maybe it could him out here, but what could he do? Morgan looked at the time and saw it was around lunchtime. And then he got the perfect plan.

"Hey, kid, how about I make us some lunch? You finished that icecream off a bit ago, you up for it?" No, Spencer wasn't.

"Sure." But it'd be rude to refuse his host's hospitality, right?

"Cool, I'll make some hot dogs." Spencer then gave Morgan a special sort of look that only came out on special occasions. The 'Are you a total dumbass?' look. Morgan forgot what a sass master Reid was when he was irratable. The look was all that was needed. "Look, man, I don't know how to cook. Take pity on me." Spencer nodded and Morgan was off to excute his plan.

The hot dogs were made, but Morgan had a suprise hidden in Spencer's. He had given Spencer's dogs some extra hot hot sauce hidden under the dog. This would be fun. Morgan handed the boy-man the food and watched as he took a bit.

Reid's eye's immediately started to water and the bite was spat out.

"MORGAN, WHAT THE HELL!?" Spencer screeched as he slammed his plate down on the coffee table and scrambled towards the kitchen while Morgan was dying of laughter.

The ten yearold dashed to the fridge and swung it open, rapidly grabbing at the milk and starting to chug it strait from the jug. Milk started to drip down his chin and all over his shirt, which made Morgan laugh harder. When Spencer was positive the burning had stopped, he glared at Morgan, who was still laughing at his discomfort. Asshole.

So Reid thought fast. There was a can of Cheese Wiz in the cabnet, Reid grabbed it and stalked over to Morgan, who had turn around so he was facing the TV again. Reid quickly spurted a swirl of the cheese-like subtance on his friend's bald head with a tiny smile on his face. Morgan stood up and spun around to face Reid.

Bad idea.

Reid then preceded to empty out the can all across Morgan's shirt, his small smile growing into something of a mischievous smirk. Morgan blinked at the smirking face of Reid and immedaitely lundged forward and hugged onto him, covering him in cheese. This quick turned into some sort of wrestling match.

And that was when Savannah arrived home early, having been concerned about her boys at home, to find the pair wrestling, covered in cheese. She sighed and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose to ward off a headache.

Boys...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry this took me a spell to get out. I had school stuff to do, then I had a date, and then my family visited from out of town. Busy Bee, I am XD**

 **So yeah, this was a chapter. It was orginally going to be more dialouge based, but then I got to Reid's romance arch with Maeve and I was in the mood to write not dialouge. Don't ask me how that works, infact if anyone could explain that'd be great XD**

 **Also, just a warning, next chapter will also be mostly text based and cover a lot of ground. It is currently Monday afternoon in the story, by the end of the next chapter, it will be Wednesday afternoon. Because I'm getting a feeling the story is moving to slow, and it needs a pick up. Plus plot stuff. Bet you forgot there was plot stuff in here, huh? So did I.**

 **Review! Please. It really makes my day! Many smiles XD**


End file.
